Percy's Big Change
by Connorkenway00
Summary: Percy gets attacked in the woods by a monster and gets a new life altering change. Lemon/Smut. Fem!Percy
1. Prologue

**Third Person POV**

Percy was walking through the woods at night to relax, taking in the scenery to calm him as he thought about how well his date with Annabeth went. They had been dating for a few years now and everything was still going so smoothly, every day better and better.

He kept wondering around, thinking about his past and all that he and his friends have been through. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't realize he had wondered out of the camps protected boundaries and had a pair of eyes watching him…following him.

They eyes kept following him for a few more minutes until he was far enough out that no one could hear him. Percy had stopped stopped at the river, kneeling down to run his hands through the water. Percy stood up, suddenly feeling a weight drop onto him.

"What the fuck!" He yelled out.

It felt as if there was a heavy slimy goo on his back. Percy fell around, tumbling on the grassy ground as the creature kept hold on him. He managed to regain his balance as he felt a prick in his neck and could feel something being injected into him.

Before the venom could take effect Percy grabbed the creature with his left arm over his shoulder and tossed it in front of him, at the same time using his right hand to uncap Riptide and slash the creature in two.

He panted as it disintegrated, "What the fuck was that?" He questioned out loud. In his panic he didn't manage to get a good look at it before he cut it in half.

"Gotta get back to the river before whatever it injected me with effect." Percy said as he held one hand over his throat, slightly bloody from the prick of the monster.

As he walked into the river the water healed his neck, closing the wound and making him feel energized. After a few minutes when he was positive the venom was gone he got out of the water, instantly drying himself.

"I should go tell Chiron about this. Can't have any unknown monsters hurting anyone." Percy muttered as he started walking back to camp.

About halfway back he started to stumble and feel light headed. Percy dropped to one knee as a wave of nausea went through his mind.

"Ugh…", he groaned out, "what the hell was that. The water should have healed me from any dangerous poisons."

Percy stood back up and started to hurry back to camp as a wave of magic rippled through his body.

 *****Time Skip*****

 **Annabeths POV**

Knock knock knock knock

"Ugh…what the hell…" I said as I rolled over in bed.

I glanced at the clock and realized how late it was, what the hell was someone doing pounding on my door?

I flipped the sheets off of me and pulled some pajama shorts on over my underwear and adjusted my shirt I had on.

I flung my legs off the bed and walked to the door and opened it to find a very curvy girl in disproportionate clothes.

"Annabeth, I need your help." The girl said in a very sexy feminine voice.

I squinted my eyes trying to remember if I knew this person but couldn't match the face with anyone. But the girl seemed vaguely familiar.

"Who are you? And why are you here so late?" I asked while my eyes went up and down the girls body.

"Annabeth, it's me. Percy." The girl answered as my mouth opened in shock.


	2. Percy and Annabeths night

Annabeth POV

"Pe-Percy?" I stuttered out in shock. "What happened?"

"I was walking through the woods and suddenly this blob fell on me and it stung me and then my body began to morph and alter and-"

"Percy! Calm down, your voice is racing. Come inside and tell me what happened." I said as I stepped to the side to let him in.

Once he was inside I glanced around outside in the hallway to make sure no one was watching. Guy or girl, having someone in my room at night wouldn't be good. And I don't think Percy wants people to see him right now.

"Ok so," I said as I turned around to him sitting on my bed, "start again. Slowly."

***Flashback***

Percy dropped to his hands and knees as another wave of nausea went through him. This time though he felt as if his shirt was tightening on him, constricting his blood flow.

He sat straight up on his knees and looked down at his chest to see it growing in size under his shirt, stretching out the fabric.

"What the hell?!" He yelled in confusion, his throat feeling tingly to speak with as his vocal cords altered and shifted.

Another wave went through his body and this time he felt his legs shifting. His thighs became softer, his legs smoother as they grew. His ass softened, becoming bubblier as time went on as it grew. His jeans started to tighten on him just like his shirt did.

He gave a feminine gasp as his hands shot up to his face, feeling his face shift beneath his new fingers as his hair grew longer.

Suddenly he felt an abscence between his legs, one he dreaded since the first change started. With one last magic pulse through his body the shifting stopped, and he was left in his new body.

***End of flashback***

"Oh my gods," I said when Percy finished, "I am so sorry that happened to you."

"What am I going to do? Do you think Piper or Drew can fix it?" He asked, clearly worried.

"I bet so. We will go to them first thing in the morning. For now though just try to relax and calm down." I said, knowing panic wouldn't help.

"Ya…ya ok." He said while looking down at his new body.

It was a nice body he had. If he was in clothes that fit him better it certainly would look hot. But for now he had a shirt too tight on him, tearing at the seems from the massive bust he had. His jeans were too tight around his hips too that had grown to be the child bearing shape of a women. His face had changed to be extremely beautiful by anyone's standards. Whatever changed him clearly did it with some sexual intention.

"Hey don't be sad." I said as I moved to sit next to him. "No matter what I will always love you."

I leaned in to kiss him and he kissed back when I did. His lips felt different under mine, softer and fuller. I kept kissing him hoping it would distract him as his wet lips pressed against mine.

My hands instinctively moved up his body to his chest, but instead of finding muscle mass I found two huge and soft boobs in my hands. I couldn't help myself as I squeezed them hard and started to grope them, loving the feeling under my hands.

Percy gave a small gasp before breaking the kiss and sitting back. I dropped my hands from his chest and saw he had a minor blush on his cheeks.

"Sorry, instinct." I said to him. He didn't know that I was bisexual, so him being a girl didn't matter at all to me. Especially when he has a body that can rival Aphrodite herself.

"It's ok," he said before jumping up, making his boobs jiggle on his body with the movement, "Ow. These things keep getting in the way of walking. And are hurting my back and messing up my balance."

"Guess the monster also made you complain more." I said while chuckling. "Here let me grab you some clothes that actually fits."

I got off my bed and moved to my dresser and went through the drawers, spotting my sexy lingerie I wore for him. I smiled and grabbed them and held them up.

"Hey Percy, wanna wear this?" I said teasingly.

His blush deepened as he looked at it, clearly being flustered. "I think I will just do normal clothes. I like you in that better."

I smirked then turned around and grabbed him my most comfy bra and underwear along with some PJ bottom shorts and a slight v-neck shirt. I turned back around and walked over to Percy and handed him the clothes. He just grabbed them and stared, seemingly in disbelief he had to put them on.

"They aren't gonna bite you know," I said jokingly, "get dressed so we can go to sleep and get you help in the morning."

Percy laid down the clothes and held the bra up to look at it, "Wearing girl clothes is going to feel weird though." He complained.

"Hey, I wear it plenty and am perfectly fine. You can manage it for one night."

"Fine fine. Can you turn around? Feels weird enough in this body without being looked at." He said.

I rolled my eyes and turned around and put my hands on my hips. Not like I hadn't already seen him naked, and I am a girl so it shouldn't matter. But whatever.

I heard the sound of unzipping followed by jeans hitting the ground. I couldn't help but glance at the mirror on my bathroom door that gave me a partial angle of Percy of a bit to the side of his back.

As he pulled his boxers down I couldn't help myself as I stared at his ass. He had a big bubbly one, and based on how easily it jiggled from his movements of getting his boxers off I really wanted to touch it. At camp I was regarded as having the nicest bubble butt, but Percy was putting me on a run for my money.

Before he pulled the underwear up I saw him separate his legs and move one hand curiously down to his pussy. I couldn't see it but could tell his dick was definitely gone from the emptiness between his sexy thighs. He seemed to rub a hand over his pussy as I heard him give out a low groan before he quickly moved his hand away.

He hastily pulled the plain underwear on, having to smooth the fabric out on his ass making him rub his hands on his bubble butt. I could tell how soft it was and was getting wet from how much I wanted to squeeze his ass.

Percy reached for the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head, his boobs were so compressed by his shirt that they bounced when freed. They jiggled a bit before he grabbed them to make them stop moving, his hands sinking into the extremely soft flesh.

I started to move my hand down my body, rubbing my pussy lightly over my pajamas as I watched him release his boobs and starts to fidget with the bra. His big boobs were perky despite the size on him and I wanted to grab him and feel the weight of them in my hands.

Percy put the bra straps over his shoulders but was struggling to clip it in place. I bit my lip lightly as I got an idea to use his confusion to my advantage.

"Um Percy, you ok? Need help?" I said pretending like I wasn't spying on him.

"Ya uh can you help me clip this thing. My hands can't reach." He said.

I turned around and walked over to him. I grabbed the two straps and tried to connect them but realized his boobs are bigger than mine. His back must be larger than me too, I thought as I got it to clip on the loosest option.

I snaked my hands under his arms and grabbed hold of his boobs. I let out a low groan as I felt their weight in my hands. They seemed to slightly bulge out of the bra though, maybe he was a bigger cup size.

"Hey-" he started before I cut him off.

"Oh stop. I am just checking if it fits." I said. "Turn around."

He obeyed and I saw that I was right, his boobs were too big for my bra and were spilling out. I had D cups so he must have about DD to have that kind of difference.

"Hmm, you may just want to take that off. Just wear the shirt." I ordered him.

Percy didn't question it as he turned back around for help to get the bra off. After I took I unclipped it he slid it off his shoulders and put on the shirt before I could get a good view.

"So this is girl clothes." He said turning back around. The slight v-neck gave a good view of his cleavage, and the cool air made his nipples slightly show through.

"No bra is going to make these things a pain." He said as he grabbed his boobs and lifted them up. When he dropped them they fell down and bounced on his body, "Oww. That feels weird."

'He has no idea how much that turns me on does he?' I thought.

"Why don't you get in bed? I will be in a second." I said as I ran to my dresser and grabbed something before hurrying to my bathroom before he could question me.

I opened my hands and laid the ball of clothes out on my counter. My sexy lingerie set. If there was any way I would see any more of that body of his, it was so wear his favorite thing and hope he had the same attractions.

'Plus I have a little surprise for him I recently got from some siblings I want to try' I thought as I got naked and started pulling on the lingerie.

A few minutes later I had it all perfectly on. It was a lacy black set that I knew made Percy go crazy. It had see through black stockings that went all the way up my legs and ended right below my ass. Their was a little fabric around my waist that kept the similar fabric thong on. The thong barely covered my whole pussy, the top of it stopping just over my clit so my trimmed blonde bush that Percy liked was shown.

The bra had thin straps to it, the cups see through enough that my nipples could be seen, and thin enough that my hard nipples would poke through.

I grinned in the mirror before opening the door and walking out. I leaned against the door frame with one arm up in a sexy pose.

"Hey Percy." I said in a low purr, the voice he knew I did when I was horny.

Percy looked up and a deep blush appeared on his face, "Annabeth…I'm not so sure about this right now." His new voice came out. It was different but I could still tell it was similar enough in his speech patterns.

I walked over, swaying my hips as I did. I took satisfaction in seeing him readjust his position as he stared at my hips swaying, seeing my barely covered pussy.

I straddled his hips over the blankets as he kept protesting. I leaned closer to him so our lips were almost touching, "Calm down babe. Just kiss me and play with me for a bit. You always love playing with me don't you?" I said teasingly.

"I mean ya but it's just that-" he started.

"Shush." I said putting a finger on his lips. I could feel how soft, full, and moist they were. "If you enjoy it. Then do it."

I leaned in closer and kissed him. Slowly at first but I started to increase the pace, lightly biting his lip so he would open his mouth to let my tongue in.

I grabbed his hands and put them onto my boobs, figuring having him start with with what he is used to will get him to relax and let me return the favor later. He squeezed my boobs over the bra, his new hands feeling smaller on them.

I reached my arms back and quickly unclipped my bra and tossed it aside. Percy's hands kept squeezing my boobs as his thumbs started to flick over my nipples sending pleasure through my body. I gave little moans into our kiss as my nipples got pleasured.

My hips started to grind into him, wanting to be closer and feel more of him. I sat up and grabbed the blankets and tossed them off the bed. Percy had to release my boobs as I did it but I quickly straddled him again and he grabbed my hanging tits as we kissed.

I leaned down further and pushed my boobs against his boobs, his hands caught between them. Percy momentarily stopped kissing when he felt his boobs being pushed up against but he quickly restarted groping me.

His hands felt amazing rubbing my nipples, feeling his fingers go over the sensitive area before grabbing the whole boob in his hand. I wanted to do the same back but knew I had to wait just a bit more before I could. Have to get him warmed up just a bit more.

I reached down and grabbed the waist band that held my thong in place. I quickly disconnected it and threw it aside to leave myself just in my black stockings.

"So Percy," I said slowly as I sat up. "Do you like the view?" I started to grind my pussy into him, making him feel the wetness coming out of me.

"Fuck yes Annabeth, you look so damn sexy." He replied. Good to know he still was turned on by me.

I smirked as I started grinding harder on his left thigh. Rubbing my pussy lips up and down his thigh as I let out a moan at my clit being stimulated on it.

"Turn around." Percy ordered.

"What?" I responded. He seemed so hesitant a second ago, and now he is ordering me?

"Turn around and get on all fours. Now." He said.

I bit my lip with anticipation as I got off of him and turned around. I glanced back over my shoulder with a wink as I bent over and spread my legs for him.

Percy sat up and I could feel his hands grab my ass. He gave my right ass cheek a quick slap making it jiggle while he squeezed the left one.

"Fuck your bubble butt is amazing." He said as he kept playing with my ass. Hearing his new voice was different…but definitely a turn on to hear it with a tone of lust.

I glanced back and grinned as I started to twerk for him. Percy released my ass as he watched it shake and bounce for him. I grinned as I kept twerking and spread my legs even more to expose my pussy to him.

Luckily he got the hint as one hand reached forward and started rubbing it. His palm faced up and as his palm rubbed my clit, his thumb rubbed up and down my pussy lips. He used his thumb to part the meaty lips that tried to cling together with my juices.

My eyes rolled back as I felt his thumb push inside my pussy. He curled it inside me and the movements sent pulses of pleasure through my body. Meanwhile his rubbing of my clit was already making my legs go weak with how good it felt.

The whole time I kept trying to twerk for him but it became harder as my legs started to shake with pleasure. I felt my end rapidly approaching and didn't bother to try and hold back. I wanted to orgasm as quickly as possible.

I pushed my hips all the way back into Percy as I screamed out. I felt my pussy spasm as my juices started to gush out of me. Percy kept rubbing my clit and used his thumb to pull down on my pussy which made the juices come out even more.

I kept screaming until Percy finally removed his hand from me. My pussy quickly calmed down and I stopped squirting. I laid my face down on the bed but otherwise stayed in the position that I knew Percy liked to see me in.

"I still got it." Percy said happily as he started to lightly rub my pussy again. Not enough to get another orgasm, but enough that I felt tingles go throughout my body as his fingers ran along my pussy lips. "Although you did soak me."

"Oh…I'm sorry." I said tiredly. "Give me a minute though." I pleaded.

Percy just kept lightly rubbing my pussy, his other hand moving to my ass to play with my fat jiggly butt.

"Mmm you really like my ass." I said while giggling.

"I can't help it. It's just so fat and bubbly." He said as he slapped it once making me yelp quickly. "Best ass at camp."

'Except for yours now' I thought but resisted saying.

I decided now was the time. I sat up straight and turned around to face him on my knees. He was sitting in a similar position on his knees with his legs spread. He wasn't lying about me soaking him, his shirt clung to his body from my juices that covered him. His nipples were poking through the shirt that clung around his boobs, showing off his massive bust.

I leaned in to kiss him. He didn't resist this time and instead just reached up to grab my boobs again. While he was distracted with them I slowly rubbed my hands along his hips. Slowly I moved them under the waist band of his shorts making his breath hitch briefly before he kept kissing me.

After a few seconds where I thought he calmed down I quickly pushed my hand all the way under his new panties and to his shaven pussy. I quickly started to rub his clit. It felt swollen up as if it was begging to be touched, feeling very pronounced.

"Ah!" Percy said in surprise. He didn't say anything else as his clit was incredibly sensitive and my rubbing seemed to stun him as he bit his bottom lip as his eyes rolled back.

"Gods Percy you clit is so engorged. And must be so sensitive with how your sexy face is looking." I purred into his ear.

Percy just responded with random noises that I took as me doing a good job. I started to rub his clit faster as my other hand reached up and grabbed one of his boobs. His shirt was still on blocking me from fully touching it, but even then I could feel the softness as my hand sunk into the massive bust.

I kept pawing at his breasts for a bit before deciding I couldn't wait anymore to feel the whole thing. My hand pulled his shirt up over his boobs which made his chest bounce as the shirt pulled away.

My fingers started to rub over his nipples. Percy's breathing got louder at the combination of his clit and nipples being pleasured. I pushed Percy down so he laid on his back as he let out a loud moan as I pinched his clit and one of his nipples at the same time.

I leaned into him, moving between his legs as I laid down to be closer to him. I fully grabbed one of his large breasts and shaked it while holding it, watching the jiggly mass shake around with how soft it was.

I leaned closer to his face and started to kiss his lips. It was hard for him to kiss back, if he was even trying, with how much moaning he was doing. The unfamiliar feeling must be making it feel extra good to him. Besides him apparently having an extremely sensitive body.

Percy started to wriggle a bit, not in a bad way but in a close to orgasm way. "An-Anna-Annabeth…" he got out in a silky smooth female voice.

"Yes my darling?" I said while slowing down to help him with his speaking.

"It feels weird. Feels like I need to go to the bathroom." He said as his face was all red.

"Just let it happen babe," I started to speed up again, "Squirt for me." I commanded.

Percy wasn't able to hold back much longer as he yelled loudly, liquids gushing out from him. To repay the earlier favor I kept going, kept rubbing his clit and nipples as he came. Due to his heritage it wasn't a surprise to me when he came much more than I did, and much longer than I did.

After a long time-and a full soaked bed later-he finally stopped. But I didn't.

"If you are a girl then you need to experience one of the best benefits…multiple orgasms." I said as I kept going.

In no time I got Percy to orgasm again, this time he yelled out my name which turned me on even more to hear. I repeated this twice more, getting him to yell out curse words on the third try, and slightly pass out on the 4th. I decided to stop at this point and let him rest.

He started to pant hard as I removed my drenched hand from his shorts.

While groaning he rolled over to be facing down, "that felt so weird…" I heard him mumble into the pillow.

"Oh come on baby. I do that all the time. It feels amazing." I said as I laid down on his back.

My hand reacted to grab his ass. I felt the flesh in my hand for only a brief second before I heard him make some protest to being groped. He said he needed time to recover and I nodded while I walked back to the bathroom, ready for the next surprise.

***Brief time skip***

"There. All strapped on." I said as my hands dropped from my sides.

I kept my black stockings on which only went to below my ass, but now I had a strap-on dildo on me. I had caught some of my younger half sisters sneaking into another girls room to put it on her to freak her out when she woke up from her nap.

The reason why is…

I said a quick phrase in Greek, a phrase that activated the magic within the strap on. I have a loud gasp as I felt the strap-on bands merge into my hips.

Over my pussy I could feel it clinging more to the skin and merging with the skin, slowly covering my pussy up until I couldn't feel the cool air on my wetness, the strap-on merged over my pussy.

The bands changed color to match my skin tone before seemingly disappearing, unable to even see they were there. I felt a sensation under where my pussy would be, feeling the base of something attaching to it. I gave an airy gasp as I could feel it attaching and I started to feel what was attaching to me, as if it was a part of my real body.

I grabbed the shaft of the dildo and felt it changing into real flesh. Softening in my hand, feeling the pulse of blood inside of it as it rapidly became hard as I thought about Percy.

Soon the merging was over. I released the dick and stepped back to look into the bathroom mirror. A 9 inch dick hung from my crotch, with the balls to match it. I reached down and stroked the head and moaned as I felt pleasure go throughout my body.

"Never thought I would be using this when I confiscated it…" I said quietly. I licked my lips in anticipation. My new dick would soon find a home in Percy's new pussy.

I giggled at the irony of what was about to happen as I opened the door to find Percy still laying on the bed with his face down. Must still be tired and embarrassed at what happened.

His legs were spread apart, almost as if inviting me to enter him. I crawled back up on the bed and got between his legs. I hastily pulled down his shorts and panties making him yelp in surprise.

"Hey!" He said as he turned to glance behind him. Before he could react any further I got my dick positioned and pushed the head of it in between his meaty pussy lips.

I watched his sea green eyes go wide as he gasped loudly at the feeling of his pussy lips being spread. I pushed further in making Percy arch his back and grab the bed sheets with tight fists as I went inside him. His pussy was so fucking tight, and with my huge dick I knew it had to be a lot to process at once.

"Annabeth what the-" he got cut off as I started to move back and forth making him breath heavily as his insides got penetrated.

"Oh fuck Percy, I get why you love sex so much. Dicks feel amazing." I said as I started to thrust faster.

Percy just gave loud gasps in response. He seemed to be holding back, trying not to moan out but I knew he would break eventually. His cunt was definitely incredibly sensitive from the reactions I got already, and that was with no real dick skill. Can't imagine the reactions if I actually had skill with it.

I reached my hands forward and pushed them under his torso, grabbing his busty breasts that were being pushed against the bed, making them spread out with the force of his body laying on them.

"Gods your pussy is so fucking tight." I said while closing my eyes and enjoying the feeling. I moved my hips back which pulled me out till only the head was inside, "Fuck your lips are clinging to my cock!" I said in excitement.

I smashed in fast, Percy arched his back and yelled out as he was rapidly filled with all 9 inches of my thick cock. I could feel his pussy start to quiver around my dick, feeling how close he was to another orgasm.

A few more thrusts later and he gave out a yell as he came, his pussy clamping down on my cock as I felt the liquids pulse around me.

We only fucked a few times before this and I remember one time when Percy pushed deeper inside me as I came, enhancing my orgasm. I paid him back as I used all my willpower to not cum as I kept thrusting, going from just the head of my sexy cock to fully inside him with each thrust.

This kept Percy orgasming, kept him squirting. I guess Poseidon sons, or rather daughters, can squirt a lot extra. Makes sense as Percy always came a lot, must be the liquid nature of their heritage.

Eventually though I couldn't take it. A massive wave of pleasure blasted through my whole body, much stronger than anything I have experienced before. It ripped through me and I felt a pulsing sensation in my cock a second before cum started to shoot out.

My eyes went wide at the feeling as I yelled out in ecstasy. I tried to pull myself out and got much more cum on Percy's back, covering it in a few hot ropes of sticky cum. I felt my dick stop cumming and collapsed forward onto Percy, getting my own cum over my stomach as I panted on top of him.

"Annabeth…" he said quietly, "Did you really just…fuck me?" He asked.

I was busy panting and tried to find some way to respond. I was just so horny and couldn't help myself didn't seem like the best answer.

I felt Percy move quickly, getting out from under me and flipping me over. He sat down on my crotch and started to grind against my dick which was laying flat on my belly which had cum on it.

"Do it again." He said firmly as he kept grinding his pussy on my flaccid dick.

"What?" I said in surprise. Surely I heard him wrong.

"Fuck me again!" He said as he reached down and started to jack me off, trying to get me hard.

I groaned, feeling the hand on my soft dick. I was trying to get hard but just couldn't, guess having the dick means I can't multiple orgasm like with my pussy.

"Percy…" I said weakly, "I'm not used to this cock. It's a one and done kind of deal. Why don't we sleep and then in the morning I can use it again on you."

"But that was so fucking amazing, I really want it right now." He said as he kept jacking me off and humping me.

"I promise you. First thing in the morning." I said tiredly.

"Hmmmm fine. But now I'm all horny…" he said as he got off my body and laid next to me.

I watched as he spread his legs wide and started to rub his clit with one hand. The other hand reached up and grabbed one of his busty boobs and started to fondle the sexy globe.

I reached a hand up and grabbed hold of his other boob. I nearly moaned as he grinned as I played with it.

With this sudden mood swing I wanted nothing more than to fuck him. I kept trying to will myself to get hard but couldn't do it despite all the effort I was doing. My cum covered cock just wasn't getting hard.

"Percy I really want to, but I need time. My stamina will build up. And hopefully the amount I cum. Just sleep now please?" I said.

"Fine…" he replied annoyed as he laid down in the bed and stopped playing with himself. "But you owe me later."

"I promise you." I said while grinning and kissed him. Percy kept trying to kiss me and I felt his hands grab mine and try to guide them to his boobs but I stopped him and pulled back.

I laid my head down on my pillow and closed my eyes, not sure what the next day would bring.

AN: finally there it is. Hope to get the next one out soon but I still have a few finals to get done.

So ya Percy started out as you would expect but had a major mood change. Wonder what that was about. Revealed in due time.

Send ideas if you have them for different scenes you would want, I am always open to suggestions.

PS: to those that don't like Percy being referred to by male pronouns and the name Percy, don't worry. Next chapter he will be given a female name and go by female pronouns from there on, solidifying his change to a female. Any guesses on the name?

(There will be a story title change next chapter when his name is revealed).


	3. Aphrodite daughters try to help

Annabeth POV

The day started differently then I thought it would. I woke up and instantly noticed the sexy girl asleep next to me. All the memories came flooding back to me as I looked at Percy, as well as blood flooding to my cock.

I remembered the promise I made the night before and thought I would be a good girlfriend and fulfill it. While Percy was facing away from me I reached one hand down and stroked my cock while while I folded back the blanket so I could easily see his side boob from this angle and his ass. The sight got me hard instantly and I was ready to go.

My hand reached forward and grabbed his ass cheek not on the side he was sleeping on and pulled it up. I angled my cock into his pussy and rubbed it up and down the lips real quick. He was wet which surprised me considering he was asleep but I didn't question it too much.

With a quick push inside I had rammed my way all the way inside. My hips slammed into Percy's ass which jolted him awake as his eyes shot open.

Percy yelled loudly as he felt the dick inside him, "AH! GET IT OUT!" He yelled as he started to roll away.

I was so surprised and didn't know what to do that I pulled out as he rolled off the side of the bed.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He yelled as he landed on the floor.

"You said to fuck you in the morning. I was trying to complete my promise." I said confused. He seemed so eager when we went to bed last night.

"That was last night! I don't want to now. Where is your clothes? I want to get dressed." He said as he stood up and started looking for clothes.

I couldn't help but stare at him as he got dressed. Stroking my dick openly as his boobs swayed as he moved. At his ass when he bent down to pick up a pair of shorts.

He noticed and gave me a disgusted look before going to the bathroom to get dressed.

"What the hell changed?" I whispered aloud.

***Time skip***

Third person POV

Annabeth had helped sneak Percy over into the Aphrodite cabin and get him into the big room in the back for the cabin counselor, Piper.

When they walked inside they found Piper and Drew both half naked on the bed still asleep. Annabeth and Percy were hopeful they could get the change done before breakfast and not have to raise any issue about what happened with anyone until it was all settled.

Percy just wore the same shorts and shirt she gave him yesterday. He tried another bra but it failed again so he was braless which made getting to the cabin hard as he had to balance speed with keep his chest secure. He eventually hustled and used his hands to hold his boobs, something which caught Annabeths attention.

Annabeth wore sweatpants and a similar tank top except she had a bra on. When she saw Percy's boobs bouncing and then him grab his tits she couldn't help the boner that formed in her pants. She hadnt bothered to take the strap-on off. Much to Percy's dismay.

Meanwhile the Aphrodite sisters only had bras and underwear on and were passed out on the bed. Ever since the Giant War ended Piper went through massive changes, The Awakening as the Aphrodite girls call it. Her body and sexual desires developed at an incredible rate until she was almost to Aphrodite's hotness level and only one partner wasn't enough.

Drew had calmed down and become really cool after the war which humbled her. She gladly took the role of helping Piper with sexual tension release due to her Awakening, something Drew needed as well being an Aphrodite daughter. Together those two would fuck for hours straight and show no signs of slowing down. It had helped Piper maintain her relationship with Jason as she could be fucked as much as she needed, however unlike Drew she did limit her male sexual partner number to just the one. Something which she struggled with.

Both girls looked similar to Percy, big tits with big asses. All of it bubbly and perfect. These 4 sexy girls in the room would be any guys dream.

"Hey Piper." Annabeth said as she started grabbed Pipers leg to shake her awake. "I need your help."

Annabeth wanted to blame it on the dick but her own bisexual nature that she never explored till yesterday made her unable to stop as her hand slid up Pipers smooth long legs to her sexy thighs. Annabeth felt a small gasp escape her lips as she rubbed her fingers lightly against the cloth over Pipers pussy, one of her pussy lips showing from the underwear. Annabeth lightly rubbed it with a finger, seeming mesmerized by the feel of it.

Suddenly Piper jolted up and Annabeth jumped back as she blushed, unsure how to act.

Piper smiled at them and nudged Drew awake before looking at Percy. "Have we met?"

She showed no shame in being in just a bra and panties. In fact she even leaned back on her arms and spread her legs slightly as if to show it off.

"It's me. Percy." He said quietly.

"Percy?" Piper sat up at this. "There is no way. You're a girl." She paused. "A very hot girl."

The way Piper said it with the look in her eyes made Percy shift on his feet uncomfortably, knowing Piper was eye fucking her right now. Piper spent time developing her sexual powers and if what Jason told Percy was true, there wasn't much Piper couldn't do with sex. Including making anyone fuck her and go crazy with orgasms.

"Its a long story." Annabeth started, "mind if we sit?"

Some time later they finished speaking. Drew had woken up right before they started and listened as the couple spoke. Occasionally Piper and Drew started to fondle each other lightly but would always stop before it went too far. Percy was so busy with the story he didn't notice the boner Annabeth had, but the two sisters did. They smirked at her but didn't ask questions knowing they would get more information later.

"Percy why don't I try and turn you back. See to the extent what this monster did to you." Drew said. While Piper was overall greater in power, Drew was the unchallenged queen of shapeshifting powers. She could effect others to the point that the changes were no longer magic but actual real changes, unable to be detected by any magical sensor.

Percy gave her a nod as he sat up in his chair. Drew stood up and walked behind him and used her hands to pull his long hair away from his shoulders. She then moved the sides of his shirt back a bit to expose more of his shoulders making him blush.

"Ok so depending on how effective this monster was I may need more time. Especially for a full body alteration. But you should be good to go in a second." Drew said while looking down at Percy, well more of looking down into Percy's cleavage.

A pink glow started to appear on Drew's hands as she grabbed Percy's shoulders. The glow spread all over his body and seemed to bathe him in the faint light. The other two girls watched as it appeared to be working, his face slowly altering to look more male like. His boobs getting smaller, his hips altering to a males.

For a bit it looked as if it would work, just slowly. But suddenly it all went wrong. Percy's grimaced and his body features rushed back, returning to the girl form like before.

Drew's eyebrow shot up. She never had that happened before. She tried again but the same thing happened, this time faster. She kept trying until she and Percy was panting.

Drew finally released his shoulders as he slumped into his chair. She staggered back to the bed and fell down on it.

"Whatever…" she paused as she breathed in, "caused that change is in your blood." Another pause, "it's injection must've reached your heart and is using magic to keep reproducing it's own magic. I can't turn you back until I can fix that. It just feels like your whole body is pulsing against me."

"At first it felt fine. Then it started to burn all over as you changed me. There has to be some other way." He said. His voice seeming just as tired as Drew's.

"Maybe. But I need time. Until I can fix the heart I am not sure what to do." Drew admitted.

"How long could that take?" Annabeth asked.

"A day? A week? Weeks? There is no way to know for sure." Drew admitted.

"Weeks?!" Percy bursted out. "I can't hide for weeks! And I can't be like this for weeks!" He said gesturing to himself.

"Why not?" Piper said, "I am 'like this' all the time." She said gesturing to her body in the same way Percy did.

"Not wanting to be a girl aside," Annabeth said intervening, "He would need a place at camp to wait it out."

"Just pose as a new camper." Piper started. "You look like your old self but not enough most people would call attention to it. Maybe we can even fake a claiming for you as a Poseidon daughter so people won't find the resemblance weird."

"That's a good idea Piper." Annabeth said. "We can sneak him out later on and he can pretend to arrive to camp as a new camper that was chased by monsters. Then he can get taken in and I will volunteer to be his camp mentor so he has an excuse to be with me all the time."

"Only thing he needs is a name. And to not be referred to as he anymore." Drew said.

"This…is a lot." Percy said, stopping his silence.

"Oh stop it. It's the best we can do for now. A name. Think of a name." Piper said.

They all thought for a moment before Annabeth spoke up, "Penny! Call yourself Penny. It is close enough to your old name that you shouldn't have an identity crisis. Most witness protection people choose names with the same first letter just for that reasons. We will call you Penny." Annabeth proclaimed.

"I like it." Piper said, "sounds great to me." Drew said.

The 3 girls turned towards Percy. He stared at them and thought for a bit. "Fine. Penny it is. But try and hurry up." She said.

"I will, I will, I promise." Drew replied. "Now go shower. You look all sweaty after all of those tries to change you and us 3 need to work out your entry plan."

Penny stood up and walked into the shower. Before she closed the bathroom door she turned around and told the sisters thank you for the help and closing the doors. A few second later they heard the faucet turn on and both sisters leaped up to Annabeth.

"You have a dick?" Piper said excitedly, cutting straight to the chase.

"Did a monster attack you two?" Drew asked.

"Yes and no. I took this strap on from my siblings that were doing a prank and it has magical merging properties." Annabeth said happily.

"Did you use it on Per-Penny last night?" Piper corrected herself.

"Ya but it was the weirdest thing. He spent the whole time resisting but after I finished fucking him he kept begging for more. But I couldn't get hard again." Annabeth said.

Drew poured at hearing that, "Performance issues. Have to hate that. More practice with it the less you will have that issue."

"Really? How do you know?" Annabeth said.

"I use a dick all the time," Drew replied. "I grow one using my powers to satisfy this girl," she said gesturing to Piper, "just because Jason is the only guy she fucks doesn't mean it is the only dick.

Piper grinned, "She is one of the best you will ever meet with a dick. Can even beat most guys." Piper said while leaning into Drew and wrapping one arm around her waist.

Annabeth gave a devilish smirk, "Then maybe before Penny gets out of the shower you can help me with something."

When Penny walked out of the shower she wrapped a towel around her body and used a smaller hand towel to rub her hair like how she used to. However she discovered that her longer thicker hair didn't dry off so well so she used a bit of her powers to dry it faster.

She looked down at the clothes Annabeth gave her and realized they were dirty. Piper and Drew most likely had clothes that would fit better considering they had similar body sizes that Penny had.

Penny walked to the door and opened it to find the sisters still in bras but now they also had sweatpants on. They laid on the bed as if they had decided to just give up halfway through getting dressed.

Annabeth was sitting on the couch and when she saw Penny she grinned and stood up and walked over. She put her hands on Penny's face and pulled Penny in for a kiss.

Penny let her kiss her, expecting just a minor kiss. But suddenly Annabeth pushed her tongue into Penny's mouth, forcing Penny to open her mouth as the blondes tongue explored her mouth.

Penny's eyes opened as she felt the tongue forced inside her mouth, a confused expression at why Annabeth was kissing so aggressively.

It was then that Penny noticed the salty taste in her mouth. She didn't know what it was but it tasted odd to her. She also noticed that the wetness on her face wasn't just from the shower, Annabeth had something sticky in her hands.

Sticky…salty…Penny's eyes went wide as she realized what it was. Cum. She was going to try to take a step away, break the kiss and yell at Annabeth for doing that to her, cum swapping between their mouths. But Penny couldn't will herself to step back. In fact she found herself kissing Annabeth more. Getting more turned on by the second. Craving the salty taste in her mouth.

Suddenly Penny pushed her own tongue into Annabeth's mouth. Their tongues wrestled for dominance until Annabeth let Penny win, let her explore her mouth and get all the cum she could.

Penny's hands dropped from holding her towel on, letting the towel slide down her body a bit to expose an immense amount of cleavage. Her hands grabbed Annabeths waist and pulled her closer, pushing their pair of tits together.

When Penny had swallowed all the cum she could she broke the kiss and had a glow in her eyes that conveyed all the dirty things running through her mind.

"Come on baby," Penny whispered into Annabeth's ear, "let's go back to your room and finish up. You seem like you need it." Penny said as her hand dropped down and rubbed over Annabeths dick in her sweatpants.

"Mhm I do. But I think they want it to." Annabeth said while turning to Piper and Drew.

The sisters got up from the bed and smirked as they pulled their sweatpants down, revealing they too had dicks right now.

"Annabeth you were right about the cum changing him." Piper said as she walked over. Her massive dick catching Penny's eyes as Penny licked her lips.

Annabeth smirked, "I'm always right. Daughter of Athena and all."

"What about cum?" Penny said while still staring at the Pipers dick.

"Whatever magic transformed you also made you into a perfect sex girl. Your body is sexier than most Aphrodite daughters and more sensitive then anyone else. But cum activates some magic that turns you into a nymphomaniac. I just had the sisters help me get some cum in my mouth and on my hands. That kiss just proved what I thought." Annabeth said proudly.

Penny just laughed, "If this is how cum makes me feel then I want it all the time." She said as she dropped her towel to the floor to reveal her naked body.

Drew whistled, "Damn girl. You are hot as fuck." Her own dick stood at attention, waiting to pound the new girl in front of her.

Penny started to pant hard, seeming unable to control herself around the three dick girls. She dropped down to her knees and yanked Annabeths sweatpants down. Less then a second later Annabeth gasped loudly as Penny's mouth engulfed her dick.

Penny's plump lips felt amazing going up and down Annabeths dick, her mouth wet enough that it just slid up and down, coating Annabeths cock in a layer of saliva.

Annabeth moaned loudly as she leaned forward and put her hands on Pennys shoulders to brace herself. Penny wasn't holding back with the blow job and was doing all she could to suck Annabeths dick clean of cum. Her tongue spun around Annabeths head getting more moans by the second.

Piper walked up behind Annabeth and looped her arms under Annabeths. She brought them up and started to grope Annabeths boobs over her shirt. Feeling the D-cups softness in her hands as she watched her get a blowjob by her new girlfriend.

Drew went behind Penny, doing the same as her sister was and groped Penny's massive boobs. Drew pushed herself up against Penny's back, rubbing her own bra covered tits against the girl. One of her hands went lower and started to rub Penny's clit, making the black haired girl moan into Annabeth's dick.

Penny pushed her fat ass back against Drew. She could feel Drew's dick behind her sweatpants and started shaking her ass on it, loving the feeling of the dick against her body.

"Annabeth." Drew started.

"Oh oh y-ya?" She responded between moans.

"I hope you are ok with sharing because I can't help it!" Drew said as she yanked down her sweatpants. She quickly spat in her hand and rubbed it on her dick to lube it up before positioning it at Penny's asshole.

Penny's eyes went wide as she felt the dick spread her ass and start to push in. She expected it to be painful but instead was overcome with pleasure as the head fully pushed in. Drew was nice and went slow at first, pushing in bit by bit. But Penny didn't want it slow. She slammed back to fully imbed Drew's dick making them both yell loudly.

"Holy shit, she can handle anal?!" Piper yelled in surprise. "Let's see if you can too Annabeth!"

Annabeth had been grinding her own bubble butt against Pipers dick, Annabeths ass being one of the most bubbly ones at camp until Penny arrived. Piper yanked her own sweatpants down and spat in her hand like Drew did and lubed up her dick.

Annabeth didn't have a chance to object as she felt her own asshole being penetrated, Piper went in faster than Drew had. Luckily Annabeth wasn't completely against anal but she still gritted her teeth with it, needing a second to get used to it.

As the sisters started to thrust the couples body's went back and forth. This made Penny deepthroat Annabeth at a rapid pace, causing Annabeth to moan loudly at feeling the warm mouth engulf her dick.

As Annabeths adjusted to the anal she started to find it more and more enjoyable, not as much as Penny, but enough that she was fine with Piper staying inside her. However it didn't compare at all to the blowjob she was receiving.

Both sisters looked at each other and seemed to communicate silently. Suddenly Penny felt her hair grabbed and had her head yanked back off of Annabeths dick. Meanwhile Piper grabbed Annabeths waist and pulled her back to separate her two.

"What the fuck?! I was seconds away from finishing!" Annabeth yelled as she thrusted her hips forward.

"I want to feel her cum in my mouth! Let me back!" Penny said as she struggled to get her head back to Annabeths dick.

"Beg." Piper said, "Both of you beg. Now. Show us how much you want this."

"Fuck I want it so bad! I need to feel his-her mouth around my dick. Feel that amazing feeling of cum pulsing down my dick and into her throat!" Annabeth yelled.

"Make me your cum dump! Treat my mouth like the whores mouth it is! Just let me swallow her cum please! You two can fuck me all you want after!" Penny said.

Both sisters grinned as they released the couple. Penny's mouth engulfed Annabeths dick and seconds later Annabeth yelled loudly as she grabbed Penny's hair as she came. Her cum shot out of her dick and deep into Penny's throat.

One of Pipers hands went up and pushed fingers into Annabeth's mouth, hooking her mouth open in an act of degradation. Annabeth couldn't help but feeling turned on at it, at the foursome that was happening.

Annabeth was so focused on feeling the cum flowing out of her body that she didn't even notice that she was licking Pipers fingers, sucking on them as if it was a dick. Piper just grinned at how horny her best friend was, glad to see this side of the girl she had wanted to fuck for a long time now.

Penny was busy swallowing the cum being deposited in her mouth. It tasted better than nectar to her and she never wanted to stop feeling the warm sticky liquid being pushed into her mouth. However eventually Annabeths cum stopped flowing and Penny only had the amount left in her mouth to enjoy.

Penny looked up and opened her mouth. She used her tongue to push some cum out of her mouth, letting it cover her lips and chin. She gave out a big sigh of happiness at feeling the cum over her face.

"Gods you are such a slut." Drew said as she groped Penny's boobs. She tilted Penny's head to the side and started kissing her, swapping the cum back and forth between their mouths in enjoyment.

Piper slowed her thrusting as Annabeth was gasping for breath. Her dick had gone flaccid and she was not ready for another fuck. Piper grinned as she reached down and started stroking the soft flesh.

She channeled her energy into her palms and into Annabeth's dick. Suddenly Annabeths eyes opened wide as she started to pant rapidly as she felt her body flooded with energy. Her dick grew harder by the second and was full erect in no time.

"Jesus Piper! That's amazing!" Annabeths said as she was filled with energy. She tried to turn around but couldn't as Piper was still impaled inside of her ass. Her attempted motion just made Piper groan as the tight hole squeezed on her dick.

Pipers powers had also been slowly enhancing Annabeth's anal sensitivity. With time she would get used to it but for now a little magic push didn't hurt. Piper grabbed Annabeths thighs and lifted her up making the blonde girl gasp loudly she slid further back on the dick inside her, making her own dick get even harder at the pleasurable feeling.

Piper walked to the bed and pushed Annabeth down into doggy style the bed, her boobs and dick hanging from her body. Piper leaned forward and groped the big mounds of flesh, rubbing fingers over the nipples making Annabeth gasp.

Meanwhile Drew had laid on her back and pushed herself inside Penny's pussy. The tight lips spread open as her dick buried it's way inside. Penny's pussy was unbelievably wet, literally leaking juices out as Drew's dick went inside of her.

As Penny rode Drew the juices kept leaking out onto her crotch. Drew didn't care and just got more aroused as it happened. Drew had always been eyeing Percy, wanting to fuck him ever since she saw him at camp. He may be a she now, but Drew got the same pleasure at fucking Penny.

Pipers hands had dropped down and as she pounded Annabeths ass both of her hands jacked Annabeth off. Annabeths eyes had rolled back as she yelled out at the expert fucking. Annabeth had no idea when she first put on the strap on and gave herself a real dick how amazing it would feel, Piper bringing all kinds of pleasure to her.

Piper had freed her boobs from her bra before she grabbed Annabeths dick and was busy rubbing her tits against Annabeths back making the blonde get even more turned on by being remembered it was a girl who was fucking her.

"Fuck Anna! Your ass is so tight! You don't use it much do you?" Piper asked.

"Once o-or twice." She responded. Percy had done a bit with her asshole before but never much.

"OH FUCK!" Penny yelled as she slammed down on Drew's dick and started to orgasm. Her hands dropped to rest on Drew's boobs, Penny acted like she just needed something to lean against but Drew knew Penny just wanted to grope the Asian girls double D tits.

Penny's pussy started to squirt, her walls clenching down on Drew's dick as she felt herself release her liquids down and into Drew. She kept cumming as she felt the dick pulse inside her, looking for its own release.

Drew threw back her head and was moaning loudly. She was focusing on keeping herself from cumming due to the feeling, wanting to coat the pretty face riding her with her cum.

Finally when Penny stopped cumming Drew flipped her over quickly. She wasted no time pulling out of Penny making Penny gasp at the large emptiness she now felt in her tight cunt. A second later Penny gasped loudly as she felt multiple hot ropes of cum hit her face, making her moan and laugh at the amazing feeling of having cum on her body.

Annabeths screams started to get louder as she felt her dick pulse in Pipers hands. Piper noticed it and knew Annabeth was about to cum.

"Hey Penny! If you want more cum your girlfriend is about to blow a load." Piper called out.

Penny had her eyes closed and was enjoying the cum on her face. But when she heard Annabeth was about to release more she couldn't help herself. She dove under Annabeths body and wrapped her lips around the head of Annabeths dick. A few seconds later Annabeth yelled out as she felt cum shooting out of her dick and down into Penny's mouth.

Penny sucked it down, making Annabeth gasp as she felt Penny's mouth doing it's work on her cock. Annabeths body shook as she filled Penny's mouth. When she stopped cumming Annabeth collapsed onto Penny's body, putting the couple in a 69 position. Their boobs pushing into each other's body right below the bust of the other.

Piper pulled out of Annabeths ass so Annabeth could roll over to lay on her back. Penny got up and moved onto her hands and knees. She started to twerk for the sisters to watch as she glanced back.

"You know I have 3 holes. And there are 3 of you…" Penny said with a wild gleam in her eyes.

Both sisters grinned at Penny before glancing down at Annabeth. "Come on Anna," Piper said while slapping the blondes thigh. Pink energy traveled up Annabeths thigh and into her dick. Her hips thrusted into the air as she gasped loudly as her dick grew hard in seconds.

"GOD!" Annabeth yelled as she jolted uptight, "That's such a burst of energy!"

"Annabeths I want to try her pussy. Why don't you get her ass while Drew gets her mouth." Piper said as she went under Penny.

Piper rubbed her dick slowly up and down Penny's cunt making Penny shudder with anticipation. Slowly Penny pushed the head of her dick inside the tight hole making Penny let out small moans of pleasure as she felt it slid in.

A few seconds later she felt another dick prod her asshole before pushing inside, Annabeth using a mix of her spit and cum and Penny's saliva as lube.

Meanwhile Drew got on her knees in front of Penny who happily opened her mouth to invite Drew inside. Drew put her hands on Penny's head as Penny dove down, sucking on the dick.

Annabeths and Piper alternated when they thrusted ensuring that Penny always had a dick buried inside of her. She felt like she was in Elysium with both of them pounding her slutty body. She kept moaning loudly into Drew's dick, using the vibrations to her advantage as it pleasured Drew.

Drew got more dominant feeling the full lips around her dick. She grabbed Penny's head and started to thrust into the new girls throat. Penny gagged on the dick making more saliva come out as Drew thrusted into her throat.

"Fuck this pussy is perfect! Her lips are clinging to my dick and practically sucking me back inside!" Piper yelled out as she moaned loudly at the feeling.

"Her ass is so tight!" Annabeth groaned out as she kept thrusting.

Penny tried to respond to the compliments but couldn't as Drew's dick got repeatedly going down her throat. Drew could feel Penny trying to talk around her dick but eventually Penny gave up and just opened her mouth wider for Drew to fuck.

Pleasure shot through Penny's body with each thrust, Piper seemed to be able to hit her G-spot every time she thrusted. Penny felt on edge and knew any second she would be pushed too far and be unable to hold back.

Piper seemed to sense this as she started thrusting harder. In no time Penny yelled loudly, muffled by Drew's dick, as her pussy clamped down on the thick cock inside her and she started to convulse as her pussy started to cum.

Piper threw her head back on the bed as her eyes rolled back. The feeling of Penny's pussy clinging to her dick as Penny's juices flowed out felt heavenly to Piper, nothing being close to the feeling. Piper momentarily stopped thrusting as she enjoyed the feeling before pushing through, fucking the cumming cunt.

As Penny felt the dick keep thrusting despite her cumming she couldn't help herself but to go slack jawed, just leaving her mouth open for Drew to fuck. Penny drooled as her eyes crossed and she gave a goofy grin at the immense mind blowing pleasure. She wasn't even able to think a single coherent thought through her orgasm.

The orgasm caused Penny to clench her ass as well, making the blonde give out a loud yelp as she felt the hole tighten around her. The second Penny's juices stopped flowing out of her Annabeth pushed all the way inside and moaned as she came.

Annabeths hands wrapped around Penny's body, pushing between Penny and Pipers boobs to grab her girlfriends tits as the Aphrodite daughter pushed her own against the back of Annabeths hands. She gave the boobs a squeeze, feeling the size and softness of them in her hands.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck" Annabeth kept repeating as she felt her dick shoot rope after rope of cum into Penny's ass.

Piper stopped holding back and let loose herself. Only seconds after Penny's pussy stopped shooting out liquids, it was now being filled with liquids. Piper cummed a massive amount, filling Penny all the way up and then kept cumming.

Meanwhile Drew felt Penny's tongue rubbing on her dick. Drew couldn't help herself as she felt cum start to flow out of her dick, filling Penny's mouth and going down her throat and filling up her stomach.

All 3 dicks eventually stopped cumming. Penny's mind felt overloaded with all the cum, altering her brain to be more and more turned on. After all the cum on her body, all the cum she ingested, all the cum filling her holes, she couldn't think at all. She collapsed down on the bed and made noises as her brain attempted to think but couldn't at all.

"I think," Piper panted, "we broke her."

"It's so sexy." Annabeth mumbled out as she collapsed onto Penny's body, so tired after all the orgasms she experienced.

"And maybe we broke her too." Drew said while laughing.

"Let's let them rest. Up for another round?" Piper said as she grinned at Drew.

***Time Skip***

Later that night the camp bell rang as a new demigod was spotted on the horizon. The camp rushed to the hill to see a black haired girl cross the boundary.

Chiron met her and rolled his chair in front of the other campers.

"And who might you be?" He asked.

"Penny. My name is Penny. I was told to come here for safety."

 **AN: There it is. Penny is now at camp pretending to be a camper. That should lead to some new scenes with her fellow campers.**

 **I have a few ideas for chapters. Ones that involve friends, family, and even enemies. If you have any ideas feel free to message me or leave it in a review. Until next time, enjoy.**


	4. Shopping for clothes

Penny story

Third person POV

"Annabeth this really isn't necessary." Penny said as she walked inside the mall with her girlfriend, "I'm comfy in the clothes I have."

"You only have baggy sweatpants and sweatshirts. Nothings wrong with wearing those occasionally, but 24/7 it looks trashy." Annabeth replied as she kept walking.

Penny gave a heavy sigh as she followed Annabeth through the mall doors. Annabeth led Penny over to the girls clothing section.

"Ok first let's get you some bras and underwear. Mine aren't big enough for you and as much as Piper says it's ok to wear hers, she does need some of her own. Even if she rarely will wear it." Annabeth said as she started to browse.

Penny blushed as she walked through the aisles looking at all the different bras and panties. As embarrassing as it was to do this she was happy to have Annabeth there to help and to not make her feel weird for what happened to her.

Penny enjoyed the time out with Annabeth. Ever since her change she had to pretend to not know who Annabeth was at camp. She was 'lucky' in that Annabeth was assigned to be her camp mentor until she learned the ropes of camp as she posed as a new camper. But Penny had to pretend to not know who Annabeth was which was hard to do. Hiding the relationship put strain on them and made these times where they were alone even more special as they could hold hands together.

Penny watched Annabeth walk farther ahead in the aisle. She was wearing black leggings with her orange camp halfblood t-shirt. Penny enjoyed the view of Annabeths thick ass as she stared at a wall of clothes and bent over to grab something off the bottom shelf.

Annabeth gave her ass a little shake as she grinned back at Penny and made Penny blush at the realization that Annabeth knew she was staring at her ass. The blonde slowly stood back up straight and turned around to walk back towards her.

Penny watched as Annabeth swayed her hips, well aware of what it did to her girlfriend. Penny focused on Annabeth and could see through the Mist Annabeth used to see the bulge in her leggings. Penny blinked and suddenly it was gone, the Mist covering it back up.

"Here." Annabeth said forcefully as she thrusted a bunch of bras and underwear into Penny's arms, "go try these on while I go and grab you shirts and pants and some other stuff. There is a changing room over there." Annabeth said pointing behind her.

"Yes ma'am, whatever you say." Penny said with a sarcastic smirk as she walked to the changing room.

A few moments later and Penny had stripped off the sweatpants and sweatshirt she had on. Penny reached up to the front of Pipers bra she was wearing and unhooked it and tossed it aside before shimmying out of her underwear.

Annabeth probably gave her about 9 pairs of underwear and 12 bras. Penny noticed about 2 sets of bra and panties that were lacy or slightly see through and set them aside knowing Annabeth probably grabbed them hoping Penny would wear them.

Otherwise Penny tried them all on. Annabeth grabbed a variety of colors of normal undergarments for her and even made sure to get Penny 2 sports bras so she could get back to working out and try to regain some of the muscle she lost.

They all fit well, and Penny was even able to maneuver the bras on and off without struggling unlike before where the clip would have been impossible to do. Although it didn't hurt that some of them had the clips in the front.

But getting the sports bras on proved to be different challenge. Stuffing her massive bust into the actual sports bra was-difficult as something always seemed to spill out one way or another.

As Penny was busy trying to shove her boobs into the sports bra she heard a knock, "Hey Per-Penny. I have more clothes. Open up."

Penny stopped and opened the door and hid behind it so no one saw her with her boobs out and in underwear. Annabeth walked in and pulled in a cart that had tons of clothes in it.

"Ugh I really have to try all of those on?" Penny complained.

"Yes. You do. What the hell are you trying to do with that sports bra?" Annabeth asked as she walked closer.

"It won't get on. It keeps spilling out or not giving enough hold." Penny pouted.

"Hmm. Let me try." Annabeth walked over and started grabbing Penny's boobs. She kept groping her tits as she tried to push them under the bra. Squeezing her boobs as she pulled the bra down and over them.

"Um…you are trying to put on the bra aren't you." Penny asked with a slight blush.

Annabeth looked up at Penny with a devious grin, "Would it be so bad if I wasn't?" She said innocently, her mouth so close their lips were almost touching.

Penny closed her eyes as she felt Annabeths lips brush against her own. They started to kiss, something they hadn't been able to do in public for quite a while. The kiss was full of need and want for each other, but also hesitation from Penny.

Annabeth pushed more against Penny, slowly backing her up against the wall. Annabeths body pushed up on her new girlfriends body, molding together. Their busts pushing against each other's.

Annabeths hands were still on Penny's boobs, her fingers squeezing the massive mounds, rubbing along her nipples. Penny could feel Annabeth grinding her bulge that was quickly hardening against her thigh, the boner trapped inside her leggings.

Suddenly Penny winced as her chest felt trapped. Annabeth backed up slightly letting Penny look down and see her massive boobs caught in the sports bra.

"How did you get that on?" Penny said amazed it was able to fit.

"I have practice with it. Until you get the hang of it I will get Piper to enchant one that will shrink your boobs when you put it on to make it an easier fit."

"This thing is so tight. How do you wear these whenever you work out?" Penny said as she grabbed her tits and looked in the mirror. It already looked like her boobs had shrunk in them. Too bad it was way too tight to be workable for her. "I feel like I can barely breath with it on."

Annabeth laughed, "Ya that's common. Why don't you take that off and try on the other clothes?" Annabeth said with a gesture to the cart she brought in.

"I'm sure you do want me to take it off." Penny said seductively. She quickly peeled off the sports bra, breathing in deeply to enjoy the feeling of her chest able to expand and get her lungs full of air.

"Here." Annabeth said as she tossed him a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, "Why don't you try on the rest of these and see how they feel."

***Time skip**

"No. There is no way I am trying that on." Penny said as she crossed her arms.

"Don't be such a cry baby. It's a normal thing for girls to wear. Just try it on." Annabeth said as she pushed the sundress into Pennys arms.

Penny looked at the blue dress with a pattern of waves on it. Chosen specifically due to her heritage.

"Annabeth I really don't want to wear this. This change is hard enough as it is and I don't need you forcing me to wear this." Penny said, anger leaking into her voice.

"Forcing you?" Annabeth said shocked, "Forcing you to act like who you are and accept what happened?"

"This is horrible Annabeth. Being a girl is horrible for-" Penny got cut off before she could finish.

"Horrible? I am a girl Percy." Annabeth said angrily, using his real name to get his attention, "It isn't horrible at all. It's just different. And stop always acting so miserable. It's not just you that's effected by this."

Annabeth sat down quickly with her arms crossed, those storm grey eyes showing her emotions.

Penny stood there, considering the words, "I keep having to hide the fact I am in a relationship or acting like you have traveled away on some trip."

"I'm sorry Annabeth. I didn't even think about that for you." Penny responded, her voice laced with regret.

"I don't want to force you to tell anyone what happened until you are ready, especially because we could find a fix. But you need to realize that this isn't the worse thing. Plenty of people in the world are women. And we will find a way to revert it. Just may take some time." Annabeth said as she looked up at her girlfriend.

"I know…" Penny sighed, "Fine. Let me show you that I will work on my attitude by trying that dress on."

"Thank you." Annabeth said lightly as she sat down.

She stared off into the distance as Penny changed and started putting on the sun dress. Thankfully she knew how to do it and in no time had it on. Annabeth snapped out of her state and looked up at Penny.

"You look amazing!" Annabeth said in genuine awe.

"It's a different feeling wearing a dress and having nothing between my legs. But to be honest it feels kinda freeing." Penny responded as she looked down at her clothes.

Annabeth chuckled, "I'm glad you like it. Why don't you try on the rest so we can get out of this store and try to go on an actual date before we have to head back to camp."

Penny smiled and shook her head, knowing what Annabeth said was more of an order than a question.

***Time Skip***

Apparently by an actual date Annabeth just meant exploring the mall some more. Once they got the clothes Penny went to a changing room and changed into the real clothes. She was now walking around the mall in a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt that was a bit too tight for her taste but she didn't complain.

As they walked around the mall they held hands, glad they could act like a couple in a place where Annabeth wouldn't have to explain to the whole camp why she was 'cheating' on Percy.

Eventually they went to a little pizza restaurant and sat down to enjoy lunch. While ordering the guy behind the counter tried to get Penny to give him her number but then Annabeth walked up and took Penny's hand. That didn't seem to help at all as the guy realized they were a couple, no doubt imagining what they do alone.

Finally their food arrived. Penny got a meat lovers pizza and a blue Mountain Dew(on the house) while Annabeth had a chicken ceased salad.

Annabeth stared at Penny as Penny shoved her face full of slice after slice, barely taking a second to even stop to drink her soda.

"Gods, you have no manors." Annabeth said as she kept staring.

"Hey," Penny started before taking another bite, "I already got clothes today. Let me just enjoy my pizza like how I want. One thing at a time."

That was the longest break she took as she took a big sip of her drink as Annabeth shook her head before changing topics to what new architecture project she was working on.

"Hey!" A voice yelled to their left outside the pizza place.

Both girls turned to look at it to see 3 guys walking by, "Why don't you try shoving something else in your mouth!" One said as he made an air thrusting motion.

A rage went through Penny at what they just said to Annabeth while Penny was around. But then it hit Penny that he meant it to be towards her, that he was referring to her. Penny sat there unsure how to handle that revelation.

"Damn I wouldn't mind getting my hands on either of you." The second one said as they all laughed and walked by.

The third just made an obscene gesture but otherwise just kept laughing as they walked on.

Penny quickly turned her head to Annabeth, "Do guys do this to you often?"

Annabeth heaved a sigh, "Unfortunately. You will get used to it. It can be much more aggressive though."

"How much more aggressive?"

"Just hope you don't find out. Anyways you ready to head out?" Annabeth said as she stood up.

Penny felt unsettled as she watched Annabeths movement. Even when facing forward it was very obvious how nice an ass Annabeth had judging on the thickness of her thighs and the width of her hips. Penny squinted lightly and that bulge between the blonde girls legs appeared before fading away as Penny stopped focusing.

Penny's eyes went up to see a smirking Annabeth, "If you want to see what's under these leggings, unlike those guys you just have to give me the word." Annabeths eyes gleamed with a predatory look in them, the look of someone waiting to pounce on their prey.

Penny gulped and blushed as she stood up, "I think you are seeing what you want to see."

Suddenly they heard a loud noise outside as the malls music starting playing louder.

"Isn't there some special music festival thing today?" Annabeth yelled over the noise as she walked behind Penny, wrapping her arms around Pennys waist.

"I don't know. You are the wise girl, not me." Penny yelled back as she turned to face Annabeth and hug her.

Annabeth leaned in close enough that her lips were lightly touching Penny's ear, "Why don't we sneak off real quick. Get some alone time."

Penny could hear the want in Annabeths voice. While she was still uncomfortable with going too far in this body, or with Annabeths dick, she still did enjoy groping and making out with her sexy blonde girlfriend.

Annabeth grabbed Penny's hand and started leading her into the nearby bathroom. Once they were inside Annabeth locked the door.

"Annabeth, someone might hear us or try and get in." Penny said nervously.

"They are all distracted with whatever the hell that music is." Annabeth swayed her hips as she stalked towards Penny.

Annabeth pushed her body up against Pennys, the two girls bodies molding together as as the separation between the two disappeared.

"It's been so long babe," Annabeth whispered in Pennys ear as she gave it a slight nibble, "I need you. I need to feel you."

Annabeth pushed herself against Penny even more causing both of their breasts to flatten out as their busts pushed together.

Annabeth started to practically hump Penny as she pushed Penny against the wall. Penny could feel Annabeths hardness through her leggings.

Penny made an attempt to speak but was quickly silenced by Annabeths lips. Penny's willpower melted away as she gave in to those lips, savoring how they tasted on her own.

Penny's hands moved onto Annabeth's hip. Slowly they slid around Annabeth until Penny was squeezing her ass, feeling the bubble butt beneath her hands. Feeling how soft and jiggly it was.

Penny's right arm reared back before coming down with a smack. Annabeth broke the kiss momentarily as her eyes flew open and she yelped. A second later she was pushing herself against Penny even harder, enjoying having her ass slapped.

Each slap made Annabeth give a little noise into the kiss. The noise making Penny's core feel hot, feel herself getting wetter the longer it went on.

"Please…" Annabeth begged as she starred to kiss Penny's neck. One of her hands grabbed Penny's and moved it to her crotch, begging her girlfriend to touch her dick.

"Annabeth I-" Penny started.

"Please, it's been so long." Annabeth begged again. Penny could hear the need in her voice, knew how badly Annabeth needed it.

Reluctantly Penny's hand started to go up and down the shaft of Annabeth's cock. Stroking the pulsing flesh trapped in the leggings that were too tight for it.

Annabeth grabbed the waistband of her leggings and underwear as she violently pulled it down to her knees, a miracle they didn't tear. Penny gasped as the dick sprang up in her hand, feeling the thick rod of meat in her hand.

"Please…" Annabeth begged again in a shaky voice.

Penny didn't know what else to do as her hand started to slowly go up and down the shaft. Annabeth leaned her head back as she gave out a moan of satisfaction, at long last being pleasured.

Penny's other hand moved up and started to grope Annabeth's boobs. The familiar feeling of her tits in her hand off setting the feeling of the dick in her other hand.

Penny watched Annabeth's face as she kept moaning out, her eyes closed in bliss. Penny couldn't help but love what she was doing as she stared at the women she loved being so satisfied. Even if it did feel odd to do.

Pennys hand went under Annabeth's shirt, pulling it up along with her bra to expose her bare breasts. The boobs Penny loved to squeeze and suck on. Penny bent her head down and started to suck on one nipple while her hand pinched the other.

Annabeths hands grabbed Penny's waist as she moaned out loudly, "I can't-be the ahhhh only one-to get pleasure." Annabeth got out as her hands shot under Penny's waistline.

Penny sucked in her stomach with surprise as she felt delicate fingers dancing over her clit. Penny couldn't help herself as she gave out a loud moan as her extremely sensitive spot was rubbed.

Penny squeezed her hand a bit tighter and started twisting around the head of Annabeths dick. Annabeth broke the kiss and grabbed Penny's hand that was on her dick and pulled it up to her mouth where she spat on it, lubing it with her saliva. She quickly pushed the hand back down to her cock as Penny's hand slid up and down with the help of the saliva.

"Oh gods." Annabeth moaned out as she closed her eyes, savoring the feeling.

Annabeths free hand moved upwards. Mimicking her girlfriend she started to play with Penny's tits, groping the massive globes of flesh through her shirt. Penny gulped as she felt the feeling, unsure how to feel.

Annabeth groaned loudly as she felt some minor precum flow out of her dick. Without warning Penny's hands glided up Annabeths shaft and covered the head of her dick before sliding back down. Penny didn't realize the precum as she still felt the moistness of the saliva in her hand.

Suddenly Penny felt a rush of energy as she pushed forward against Annabeth. The venom going through her veins prevented Penny from gaining any muscle so Annabeth had to let herself be pushed back.

Moments later Annabeth was against the opposite wall as Penny humped her crotch. Penny's hand sped up, stroking Annabeths shaft faster.

Annabeths hand went under Penny's shirt, roughly pushing up her bra and grabbing Penny's bare massive chest. Annabeth spent a bit of time just squeezing Penny's boobs, feeling the weight and softness in her hands. Finally she switched to focusing on Penny's nipples making Penny shudder as she felt a new area being pleasured.

"Oh fuck!" Penny yelled out as Annabeths fingers started rubbing faster. Penny pushed herself against Annabeth even more, trapping each of their hands that was groping the others tits.

"Fuck yes baby," Annabeth said as she gave out a noise of pleasure, "Keep fucking jacking me off. Fuck your moans are sexy."

Penny started a new technique, focusing on the head of Annabeths dick. Squeezing more up top and only going down a little to stay focused on the tip.

Annabeth gave a loud moan as she felt her tip being stimulated. If it wasn't for the loud music everyone would have heard them.

Annabeth eyes started rolling back as her mouth started hanging open. Penny pulled back from the kiss as she grinned in satisfaction of the mind blowing pleasure she was giving Annabeth.

Drool started forming in Annabeths mouth that she couldn't stop as some got out as her tongue hanged out of her mouth. Her mind and body overwhelmed with pleasure.

"You really are horny aren't you, you little slut." Penny said with satisfaction in her voice. "God's you really do need to cum. You are drooling like a bimbo right now!"

Before Penny could keep taunting Annabeth, Annabeth got enough willpower to focus enough to push her forefinger and middle finger inside of Penny's cunt. Penny's comments stopped as she yelped at feeling her walls being spread by the two slender fingers.

Annabeth started to pump her fingers in and out, stimulating Penny's g-spot. Penny stared at Annabeth and did her best to resist but once Annabeth started to simultaneously rub her palm over Penny's clit Penny couldn't help herself.

Slowly Penny's eyes started moving up as she moaned louder and louder. Giving in to Annabeths desire to not be the only one look and sound like a mindless slut screaming. Soon Penny's eyes had rolled back as well as her own mouth hanging open and drooling with her tongue hanging out.

Both girls stood there, pressed against the bathroom walls as they screamed their sexy moans of pleasure as they used their hands on each other. Both girls squeezing the others boobs, both with eyes rolled back and tongues hanging out as they drooled in sexual pleasure.

Until that point Penny was able to hold back herself from orgasming but now with the mind blowing feeling she couldn't help herself as she felt her pussy start to gush her juices out as she screamed.

Penny's legs shook as her juices went down her legs, covering her panties and underwear she still wore. Annabeth didn't stop and kept going, making Penny scream even louder as she felt her pussy being pleasured as she orgasmed.

Penny finally stopped squirting, her crotch and Annabeths hand now soaked as Penny heard the squishing sound of her Pussy still being fingered. One thing Penny did enjoy enjoy about being a girl was the multiple orgasms as she felt a second one rapidly approaching so soon after the first.

Annabeth felt herself nearing her own orgasm. In the back of her mind she was able to fight through the pleasure and realize that any second she would cum. She knew what that would do to Penny, if she got the massive load that Annabeth was about to let out then Penny wouldn't be able to retain herself. She would fuck until she passed out and fuck anyone that so much as winked at her on the way home.

Reluctantly Annabeth tore away from Penny and turned towards the toilet. With her eyes closed she let out a loud moan as she felt cum shoot out of her dick, flowing out in long streams as it landed in the toilet.

Annabeth still kept one hand inside Penny's pants, making the black haired girl silent as she hit her second orgasm. Her pussy squirting out as Annabeths dick came.

Penny's presence enhanced all liquids which made Annabeth cum extra. After some time Annabeth finally stopped shooting rope after rope of cum out. Soon after Penny also stopped squirting.

Both girls panted heavily and slid down the bathroom walls until they were on their asses. Both of them tired after their experience.

"You didn't let me have any cum…" Penny said quietly.

"Because if you did getting you out of this mall would be a pain." Annabeth said, enjoying how just the precum was able to make Penny give in to her female form more.

"Hmm." Was all Penny replied as she leaned back.

A few minutes later both of them were standing up. Penny using her powers to dry off her jeans from all the squirting she did while Annabeth flushed the cum down the toilet.

"We should be getting back to camp. Now that you have better clothes you don't have to look like you just woke up all the time." Annabeth teases as she pulled back down her bra and shirt before yanking up her underwear and leggings, making her dick fit inside them.

Penny readjusted her own pants and bra, already feeling the precum wear off as she did it. Becoming more and more self conscious of the massive bust she had on her chest.

"Come on. Let's get back to camp before it gets too late." Annabeth said as she strode by and kissed Penny on the lips.

 **There it is, another one down. Sorry for the long delay but I keep getting busy. Next chapter I am debating on what it will be.**

 **It's between Reyna joining the couple for some fun or Frank, Jason, and Leo getting acquainted with Penny. Could be something different but those seem to be the two leading ideas I have.**

 **Review if you have your own idea. I read them all and will try to put in as many as I can.**


	5. Annabeth's free time

Penny story

Third person POV

Annabeth got back inside of her room and slammed the door shut. She quickly ran over to her dresser by her bed and started rummaging through it.

She suddenly pulled out what she was looking for. Her magic strap on. Annabeth smiled as she hastily pulled off her jeans and underwear, quickly attaching the strap on dildo then saying the magic word to activate it.

Annabeth gave out a groan as the dildo changed shape, as she felt herself gaining sensation in the dick and balls as it merged and blended with her, as the familiar weight returned.

"Oh Gods that feels good to have back." Annabeth said, surprising herself.

A year ago she never would have imagined herself being so addicted to having a dick, so unable to part from one that not having one for a few hours as she had to do lead camp events that she couldn't stop thinking about getting back to put it on. She had it on so long that when she tried to take it off it actually took a bit for the magic to fully defuse from her, which she knew should have concerned her but didn't.

A lot of things changed that Annabeth wouldn't have expected a year ago. She pulled off her orange shirt, quickly unclipping her bra and tossing it aside as well to leave her fully naked in her room. She hoped onto her bed and laid down, using one hand to start stroking her dick, making the flaccid mass harden rapidly.

A year ago she never would have imagined she would be dating a girl. And be so turned on by it. Annabeth never viewed herself as having any attraction to another women, but now, as she stroked her dick, all she was thinking about was Penny.

About how busty Penny was, how amazing it felt to squeeze Penny's tits. To push her own tits against Penny's, to rub her hand against her girlfriends pussy. How tight that pussy was around her dick as she would pound Penny, making the raven color haired girl moan.

Penny was warming up to the idea of being a girl. At least with Annabeth. With others not so much. But with Annabeth she had started to be fine with jerking Annabeth off, with groping each other and making out. Penny even let Annabeth play with her pussy if she was really turned on. But for most else she still needed a bit of "encouragement" from Annabeth's cum to go farther. But a few drops of it and Penny would suddenly be consumed by the desire to fuck until Annabeth couldn't get up, much to the blondes delight.

"Oh Gods Penny." Annabeth moaned out as she raised her hand up, licking it before going back to stroking her dick.

It wasn't even a year ago she noticed all of these changes. More like a few weeks ago. When Percy turned into Penny. Annabeth theorized that Penny had a magical aura around her. Causing others hormones to spike, make them go wild with a drive for pleasure. The more she hung around Penny the more she felt herself changing. Turning into this new slut she had become.

Annabeth used her free hand to grope her breasts, rolling her nipples between her fingers, pulling up her big tits and feeling how soft they were in her hands. Another thing she hadn't started to appreciate till recently, feeling herself up.

A lot of things were different now. She was still with Penny, but they weren't exclusive anymore. Another thing Annabeth didn't care about. She wanted to have fun with others, mainly girls so she could use her dick. So far she mainly focused on Piper, using her close friend and enjoying how amazing the daughter of Aphrodite felt to fuck, the way Piper could clench her pussy and use it to make Annabeth go wild. Even Drew Annabeth loved now. Both of the sisters were amazing. And watching them with Penny was even hotter.

Annabeth released her tits and dick. She bent forward, using her flexibility she got from years of training to her advantage. She got her face down between her own legs and was bobbing her head up and down. She felt her own boobs being pushed against her stomach, felt them being flattened as she moved her legs under her to help lock her in the position.

'Gods' Annabeth thought, 'Sucking dick feels so good. Sucking any dick.' Annabeth moaned at it. Loving the feeling of her lips being spread apart by a dick, made even better by the fact that it was her own.

Her thoughts went back to the two sisters and Penny. How sexy it was when they had had their foursome. Seeing Penny being fucked by Drew. Annabeth knew for years that Drew wanted Percy and that he resisted the advances. Seeing them together, even if it wasn't how it originally was, strangely turned her on. She knew she didn't care who Penny fucked. But if she could be apart of them all the better.

Annabeth imagined her girlfriend throwing her head back as she moaned loudly, Drew fucking her pussy. She imagined herself being a part of it. Making out with Penny while she was being fucked. The thoughts turned Annabeth on even more as she started to bob her head more, going farther down on her shaft as she started to gag a bit from feeling how deep her dick was going down her throat.

The feeling was like ecstasy. If it wasn't for years of practice with acrobatics she wouldn't have been able to hold the position for so long or so easily. But she was able to hold it, even as pleasure went through her. The self blowjob got messy, getting some of her own saliva dripping down her dick, getting around her stomach and her tits pressed against her stomach.

Annabeth's eyes started going back as she kept imaging the cheating threesome, Penny clearly having changed Annabeth into such a new slut with her aura.

Annabeth felt herself about to cum. This was always the hardest part for her in this position. She did her best to focus through the feeling. Focusing through how much cum was being shot out of her dick, filling up her own mouth with her seed.

The salty taste felt good to Annabeth. The warmth of it enjoyable in her already warm mouth. Annabeth held the position till she finally finished. Then she unhooked her legs, and rapidly fell apart.

She laid flat on her back looking up at the ceiling, swallowing her own cum as she imagined what it would be like if Penny was there, to swap it between their mouths and make Penny go wild with lust. Her breasts heaved up and down as she took in deep breaths after what she just did.

No, she was certainly much different than before.

 **Another posted. What would you like to see next? Been awhile since I updated so I opted for a safer solo chapter.**


	6. Foursome Fun

Penny story

Annabeth was doing her best to keep up with all of them, but the other 3 girls had magic on their side.

Penny and Annabeth had gone to hang out with Piper and Drew. Get an update on if the sisters had made any progress for Penny. They hadn't, but the visit wasn't completely worthless. After they talked for a bit one of the girls surprised Penny, smearing cum on her face which just made her go insane with lust.

Now they were in their current position, doing a train on one another. All of the girls but Penny had a dick, which made Penny automatically have to be the girl in front. Currently Penny was in doggy position as Annabeth's dick was in her pussy. Behind Annabeth was Piper, enjoying Annabeth's asshole, leaving Drew in the back to enjoy Pipers ass.

The long train of them turned into a moaning mess rather fast. Penny was yelling out in pleasure at being fucked, the cum on her face causing her to be extra horny and slutty. Due to her normal personality it wasn't often she had sex which made it feel even better to her now that she was having her pussy be slammed by Annabeth.

Annabeth herself was incredibly happy. Not only was she enjoying Penny's tight pussy, she also had Penny in a position she loved where her girlfriends ass was on display. Annabeth kept groping and slapping Pennys bubbly ass. Annabeth wanted to lean forward to grope Penny's DD tits but couldn't as Piper was holding her back, having her arms looped under Annabeth's to squeeze the blondes tits.

Annabeth hadn't felt herself being used like how she used to be in awhile. So having a dick thrusting inside of her felt amazing to the daughter of Athena. To feel herself being fucked again as she could simultaneously fuck her girlfriend.

"Oh fuck it feels so good! Keep going!" Penny yelled out, "Keep claiming me with your big fucking dick."

That comment made Annabeth go wild with lust. She wanted to do just that, keep pounding Penny and remind Penny that she was hers. Even in a foursome, Penny was hers.

"Gods she is such a slut now," Piper whispered in Annabeth's ear. "You are one lucky girl." She purred as she kept fucking the blondes ass, groping her tits. Pressing her own breasts against Annabeth's back.

Drew was doing the same thing to Piper. Fucking Pipers ass as she kissed Piper along her collar bone, down her shoulders. Piper shuddered at Drew's delicate kisses. Kisses she loved feeling on her body.

Penny was rocking forward and back with the impact of Annabeth's thrusts, augmented even more by the two girls behind Annabeth who thrusted in near perfect rhythm. Penny felt her soft tits swinging on her with each thrust, but she didn't care about that. Didn't care that her voice was making such feminine moans. She just wanted more. Wanted Annabeth more. Penny clenched her pussy and didn't need to look back to know it worked as she heard Annabeth give out a loud yell as the vice grip on her dick sky rocketed her pleasure.

Annabeth's mouth went wide as her eyes crossed from all the pleasure she was receiving. She was sure she looked like a drooling mess as she couldn't control herself. Piper had started to rub Annabeth's nipples and kiss her sensitive spot on her neck, just making it even more difficult. Annabeth could have sworn she felt Pipers dick growing thicker, stretching her ass even more but couldn't be sure.

"AH I c-can't hold it back!" Penny yelled. She gave out a loud moan as she started to orgasm, knowing it would push Annabeth over an edge and stop the train.

Surely enough once Penny started to orgasm and squirt Annabeth felt herself about to cum. Annabeth bit her lip and tried to hold back, wanting to enjoy the feeling of Penny orgasming around her dick. After a few seconds though Annabeth couldn't help it and the couple both came at the same time, releasing their cum together. Annabeth filled up Penny's pussy easily and if it wasn't for Piper yanking Annabeth back a lot of her cum would have overflowed on the ground. But instead due to Piper, Annabeth got to cover Penny's thick ass in her white sticky cum.

Penny gave out a loud sigh. She loved feeling the cum fill her up, feel it's fresh warmth inside of her. The extra cum on her ass was just icing on the cake for Penny, making her feel even better.

After helping them Piper thrust forward fully, willing herself to orgasm and full up her best friends ass. Annabeth groaned as the extra thick dick filled her asshole up, enjoying the feeling that she hadn't had for awhile.

Meanwhile Drew decided not to cum inside Pipers asshole. She instead pulled out and let herself cum over Pipers back, making her sister shudder at feeling the sticky substance get all over her.

The 4 of them broke apart after that. Annabeth went to lay down but was suddenly shoved down on her hands and knees, her tits swaying on her from the force she was shoved down with.

Before she could ask what was going on she had Penny by her side, whispering into her ear. "I know I'm not always in the best mood for you. So let me help you get your relief now, my dirty blonde slut."

Annabeth closed her eyes as she tried to control herself hearing Penny talk to her that way. It was true, Penny wasn't always as sexual as Annabeth now wanted her to be. So Annabeth didn't resist as Penny took charge now.

As if Penny had already talked to Piper and Drew the 3 of them got into position. Penny slid herself under Annabeth, opening her mouth wide as Annabeth's dick hanged down, starting to slurp on the dick covered in her own juices and her girlfriends cum.

Meanwhile Drew had gotten behind Annabeth. Due to Pipers pounding Annabeth's asshole was already loosened up, making it easier for Drew as she put her hands on Annabeth's ass, spread the juicy bubbly butt, and shoved her dick inside. Drew had shifted to have an even thicker dick, and if it wasn't for Piper already having used Annabeths asshole it wouldn't have fit. But as it was Drew was able to fit inside, making Annabeths mouth and eyes go wide at feeling the double stimulation.

Her mouth opening was just what Piper had been looking for. Piper got between Penny's legs and wrapped her hands in Annabeths long curly hair, using it to shove her mouth down the length of her dick.

Annabeths eyes rolled back as she struggled to breath through it all. Having her throat be pounded while a massive cock was tearing apart her asshole was hard enough, but with how turned on she got from Penny's blowjobs it was even worse. Penny was giving it her all, going up and down Annabeth's shaft, swirling her tongue around the tip, humming into it. She even used one hand to massage Annabeth's balls, something she knew the blonde liked.

Annabeth moaned loudly into her close friends dick, making the Cherokee girl just be more satisfied and thrust even faster. Annabeth gagged with the thrusts, her saliva coating Pipers dick and starting to cover the daughter of the sex goddess crotch region. This made Annabeth look even sexier to Piper as her face got dirtier and dirtier from her own spit and messed up hair.

Annabeth attempted to yelp as she felt her ass get slapped roughly by Drew, but couldn't as her throat was too busy making sounds due to Pipers thrusting. Drew kept slapping Annabeths ass, watching the bubble butt jiggle. Her ass never stopped moving as Drew kept slapping the same cheek over and over until it was bright red, then she moved on to the next cheek.

Penny's free hand went down her body from the side, rubbing her clit as she continued to deepthroat her girlfriend. Annabeths back arched and pushed her tits against Penny's body, making the raven haired girl even happier as she slipped a finger into her cum filled pussy, in her current state enjoying being a girl.

Annabeths motion of arching her back helped both of the sisters in their pleasure. Annabeths mouth had moved to be pushed further down Pipers shaft, while also angling her ass up to make it easier to thrust into for Drew.

Annabeth once again swore she could feel the dick in her ass expanding. But this time she couldn't focus on it as she got close to cumming, the feeling of wanting to shoot her load into Penny's mouth almost overwhelming.

Penny pushed her head all the way down Annabeth's shaft, causing the blonde to yell loudly as she felt her cum start to flow out of her dick. Penny moaned as she felt Annabeth's warm seed fill up her mouth, tasting divine to the daughter of Poseidon.

Piper used this opportunity, holding Annabeth's head she channeled some sexual magic into the wisdom daughter. Suddenly Annabeth's moans increased tenfold as her very soul was being saturated in orgasmic magic. She suddenly started to cum even more in Penny's mouth, clenching her ass around Drew's dick, and moaning loudly into Pipers cock.

Once Penny's mouth was full she happily swallowed the cum, enjoying the way it's taste lingered in her mouth. Penny felt herself reacting to the cum she just swallowed, feeling even more turned on.

Piper stopped her magic, and almost instantly Annabeth stopped cumming, unable to keep up with the 3 magically enhanced girls she was fucking. Annabeth would have slumped down on top of Penny if it wasn't for Piper and Drew's dick being inside of her at either end.

The sisters decided to let her rest though and willed themselves to cum. With a few last powerful thrusts, making Annabeth gag on Pipers dick, both sisters finished.

After all of that and how tired she was Annabeth struggled with swallowing the massive amounts of cum Piper was putting into her mouth. Most of it got out and fell on Penny's crotch, making penny moan as the cum stimulated the magic in her veins, making her more desperate for pleasure.

For Drew however, she pulled back to just the tip as she came, using Annabeth's widened asshole she was able to cum and fill up the blondes asshole with her white creamy fluid.

The sisters pulled out of her, and Annabeth rolled to the side, her arms and legs open wide after the great fucking she had received. Penny propped herself up on her elbow and licked her lips while looking at Annabeth.

Penny wanted nothing more than to fuck the used blonde, with her asshole near gaping wide of cum. Penny knew the sisters could easily tighten Annabeth back up, but for now they wouldn't as they too found it attractive to see Annabeths ass be so used.

Penny restrained herself from pouncing on Annabeth and instead looked at Drew, "Ready for one last round?" She asked dirtily.

"Of course babe." Drew said with a wink.

Drew moved forward as Penny spread her legs, positioning herself at Penny's cum filled pussy and pushed in. Penny moaned loudly as Drew started to thrust.

Meanwhile Piper had shifted back to having a pussy and laid next to Annabeth, cuddling the tired blonde. She made sure to keep Annabeth's legs spread wide, and her dick and balls out of the way, knowing Penny liked to see Annabeths loose ass. Piper would fix up her friend later. For now she would let Penny enjoy it as she cuddled Annabeth.

The blonde fell asleep with her head on Pipers shoulder, as Penny was busy enjoying the other sisters dick.

 **Another chapter. Next one I am hoping is more of a plot one and less just smut. But still not sure yet on the next one. Leave a review on what you would like to see please.**


	7. A Friend Finds Out

Penny story-Jason

 **AN: What happens in this chapter will not happen often. Just testing it out to see what people think of it.**

'It was time', Penny thought to herself as Piper led her into Cabin 1.

Penny hadn't told anyone who she was. No one knew that she was Percy except for Annabeth Piper and Drew. But those 3 had convinced her to tell Jason. Jason was a good friend of hers and they thought that if Penny could still talk to some of her old friends it would help her relax as a girl.

Plus Drew told Penny how she thinks that the less Penny resists the venom the easier it'll be to remove it. It was an odd idea to Penny, that the more she accepted it the easier to get rid of it but she was willing to try anything.

So telling her used to be close friend, and a guy at that, was what she had to do. Penny was nervous, not just from embarrassment from revealing it but also from the change of the dynamic the two would have. Before the change Percy and Jason were rivals in a sense. Both the two strongest demigods, both always sword fighting against the other and being treated as leaders.

Now Jason was all of that, and Penny was just a busty girl that couldn't even swing her sword easily. The change had gotten rid of most of her muscles and agility. She was more flexible, which Annabeth seemed to love, but her sword fighting was clearly down.

Suddenly she wasn't the hero of Olympus, so talking to Jason again made her nervous at how inferior she now felt.

"It'll be ok." Piper said off to Pennys side, as if she could read all the emotions in Penny. Something she very well may have been able to do. "Jason won't judge you any differently."

"Hey babe!" Piper called out cheerfully as she entered the cabin. Penny blushed and walked in.

Jason came around the corner smiling. He hugged Piper before looking up. He must have just finished his morning workout because he was shirtless, sweaty after the workout.

Penny herself had opted to wear a rather neutral outfit, much to Pipers displeasure. She had one just blue jeans and an orange camp halfblood t-shirt. For this conversation she didn't want to be in any clothing that she wouldn't have worn before, definitely not the mini skirt Piper had chosen for her.

Piper looked at him with clear lust in her eyes. Penny couldn't help but to check him out but quickly put the thought out of her head.

"You know the new camper ya? Been here a few weeks?" Piper said.

"Ya, you are…Penny right?" Jason said. Penny was surprised he knew her name despite not having talked before.

"Mhm. That's me. Penny." She said shyly. Not sure how to approach the conversation on how she was really Percy, currently trapped this way.

Luckily Penny didn't have to as suddenly Piper butted in, "So Jason. We have a little something to tell you."

***Time Skip***

Jason, to his credit, took the news pretty well. He kept quiet as Piper explained most of it, Penny standing there awkwardly. She explained how Percy, now Penny, had been this way for a few weeks as her and Drew have been searching for a solution but found nothing.

Penny was happy she left out some of the more embarrassing parts. How cum would drive her crazy and how she had an aura she couldn't control that would cause people to go wild with lust. How her body was extra sensitive to any physical touch.

However she did include how Penny couldn't get much muscle back. And from the way she looked it was pretty clear she would just keep the slutty appearance she had now. That part once again made Penny feel weird with how much stronger that made him now.

"So how do you feel…Penny?" Jason asked.

"Different. Takes some getting used to be a girl now. It's all odd with what I think and do now. But I'm getting better with it." Penny replied.

Penny was happy he had put a shirt on. Made the conversation easier without her having to feel a certain way looking at him.

Piper glanced at her watch, "Hey I have to go meet one of my sisters for a little bit so I'll be back in a tad. Enjoy you two."

Piper leaned forward and gave Jason a peck on the check. Penny noticed Jason's eyes move down to soak in the view of Pipers bust as she leaned forward. A view Penny enjoyed too, something she was sure Jason noticed when his eyes glanced up at hers.

Piper stood up and walked to the door, swaying her hips as she went, giving the two children of the big three a nice view of her ass as she left.

"So…" Penny said, unsure of what to say.

"Want to play a match of gun game?" Jason said, holding up a PS4 remote.

Penny smiled, "Sure. You are going to lose though. I still have all of my video game skills."

***Time Skip***

Penny found herself laughing, genuinely enjoying the time she was spending with Jason. It had been awhile since she could just relax with another guy, so this was refreshing.

"Been so long since I've played any games," Penny said as the round ended, "Feels good to again."

"Really? You haven't played? Come on, may be a girl but you can still play video games." Jason relied happily.

Penny laughed, "Ya but I've just been so busy trying to figure this all out that I thought playing games and acting like a guy wouldn't help. Wouldn't help if I was always caught playing PS4 with my hands in my pants."

Penny swore she caught a flicker in Jason's eyes at that. As if he just imagined Penny with her hands in her pants, rubbing herself. But just as quickly as it came it disappeared.

"Well at least you can now. No reason why you can't relax and do whatever you want." Jason said as he leaned back.

Suddenly Piper came in. "Hey you two. I'm all done but I have an activity to lead so I'll see you two later?" She glanced around the room, seeing the video game in the background and the chips on the table, "Looks like you two are acting like old times."

"Ya it's been nice. You were right to tell him." Penny said, feeling more relaxed now than before.

"I'm glad you did. At least now I can help you have some level of normalcy." Jason, the ever good guy said.

"Well I'll have to see you two later. Come here!" Piper said opening her arms, "I need to hug you both goodbye."

Both of them got up and moved over to indulge Piper. She gave Jason a big kiss before a quick hug, leaving him blushing after. Then she turned to Penny, with an almost mischievous grin.

Penny went forward and hugged her, Piper pulled her extra close and pushing their tits together causing Penny to instinctively get turned on. But then suddenly Penny realized what Piper was up to as she felt a slick hand rub on her back, right under her shirt.

Piper wiped off a stick slimy substance on Penny's back. Almost instantly Penny felt her back flare up, the heat spreading out from the sticky substance.

"Enjoy…" Piper whispered in Penny's ear as she backed away. As she got to the door she turned and winked before leaving.

'Oh no.' Penny thought. She felt the cum absorbing into her skin, having already smeared on her shirt. Even if she went and wiped it off it would be all over her shirt and that she couldn't get out.

'Maybe I just need to learn to control it. Control myself with this. I can do it.' Penny thought as she turned back to Jason.

She couldn't just leave. That would mess up the good flow they had going now. She had to stay for a bit longer, then look for an excuse. Otherwise it would come off as her leaving the second Piper was gone.

Penny went over to the couch and sat back down next to Jason. She did her best not to look at him as she felt herself getting turned on, flashes of what he would look like naked appearing in her head.

"So…um…" she said, unsure what to think of through the thoughts she was having.

"What do you want to do?" Jason asked. "Up to you. What will make you feel best?"

'An orgasm.' Penny thought. She shook her head. No she couldn't just say that.

"I'm not sure." She replied. Trying to focus intently on the table.

The heat she felt in her body was powerful. She was glad she opted for jeans as she was sure her underwear was ruined with how wet she must be right now. Being a daughter of Poseidon in addition to the monsters venom made her get incredibly wet, something which like right now was annoying.

"We could go swimming." Jason said as he stood up, taking off his shirt as he started walking towards his room to get swim trunks.

A little gasp left Penny's lips as she saw him shirtless. She quickly recovered even though he must have heard.

"How about…something else." Penny said. Unsure if he stayed shirtless and she got into a bikini that she would control herself.

"What?" Jason said confused. "You love swimming. That is your whole thing." He said as he put his shirt back on. "But ok. Maybe riding the pegasus's?"

'I want to ride you' she thought. No no all wrong. Not her thoughts. This was the magic talking.

"Um I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be back soon." She said as she hurried off, shutting the door behind her.

She leaned over the counter, breathing heavy. Penny looked up and grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it up so the part with cum on it was off of her back and her bra was showing.

She then brought her hands up, groping her tits as she let out another moan at the feeling. So sensitive she thought. How good it would feel to have anyone else's hands on them.

One hand lowered to her pussy, rubbing it over her jeans. The jeans being too big of a barrier to her, not giving enough pleasure.

She unbuttoned her jeans, sliding a hand in her pants and under her underwear. Her middle finger slightly went between her folds, feeling how wet she was. She was right form before. Her underwear would be ruined after this.

Penny lightly rubbed her clit, biting her lip as she did. She wanted to go further but knew she wouldn't reach the satisfaction she wanted. Not in here. Not being quiet. And definitely not alone. She found she was always more sensitive to another's touch.

Finally she regained enough control. She pulled her shirt down before buttoning her jeans again. She couldn't help what she was about to do.

Penny opened the door and walked out of the bathroom. She walked up to where Jason was sitting on the couch. "I have an idea for what we can do." She said, surprised at how much lust was in her voice.

She straddled Jason on the couch, who was too stunned to do much. His eyes took on a slight pink coloring to them.

Penny swore she felt her skin tingle. As if her body was reacting to her giving into the hormones. 'Maybe this is my aura working' Penny thought, showing itself by Jason's eyes becoming pink. Her aura making him not consider what he was gonna do, just giving in to his own lust.

She leaned down, bringing her lips to his. Kissing a guy was different she thought, yet still similar to any time with the other girls. She kept kissing him, once it started the desire to do more overcame her as she pushed even more against Jason.

Jason's hands moved to her hips and stayed there. But Penny didn't want that. She grabbed his hands and pulled them up to her tits. She felt her skin tingle even more as if her aura was becoming stronger to make Jason squeeze her tits.

The son of Jupiter enjoyed feeling Penny's tits in his hands. The DD's being amazing to him, who was used to Pipers own perfect tits. He squeezed the flesh that was covered by her bra and shirt, wanting to feel what was under them.

Penny leaned back to pull her shirt off of her head, leaving her in a sea green bra. Jason looked, the pink still in his eyes. He leaned up himself and wrapped his arms around Penny, unclipping her bra to toss it aside and leave her topless.

Instantly he had each hand on a tit, squeezing the soft breasts as his fingers moved over her nipples. Penny let out a moan as she moved back in to kiss him, making whimpering sounds in the kiss.

Penny got even more turned on at being touched this way. She didn't plan on having sex during this, but now she knew she wanted to. Really wanted to.

A few minutes later both were naked. Penny was laying on Jason's bed, her legs were spread as Jason was at her side. He had one hand squeezing her tits still, the other hand was busy fingering her pussy. He definitely knew what he was doing as Penny was writhing on the bed, him hitting her G-spot as he did it.

She was barely able to focus on jerking him off, her hand wrapped around his dick as he pleasured her. She moved her hand up and down his shaft, squeezing extra at the tip and twisting a bit. She had already spit in her hand to make it slide smoother for her.

Jason's eyes still had the pink glow to them, under her influence. He just wanted to satisfy Penny, to feel Penny against him and be satisfied himself.

Penny didn't know how but a few moments later she had her legs spread, Jason between them. His dick was angling down and he was rubbing the tip along her pussy folds. Penny could feel the cum starting to wear off on her, but she still wanted it so bad. The damage was done, she was in this position and too horny to stop. With a movement of his hips, Jason was inside of her.

Penny moaned out as she felt him fill her up, just like how Annabeth loves to do. How she used to love to do to Annabeth. Jason pulled back before slowly pushing back in, letting Penny adjust. After a few brief moments she had adjusted and started to move her hips to encourage him to go faster.

In no time he was slamming into her, Penny moaning loudly as she felt his dick pleasure her. Jason leaned forward, using his hands to push her tits together instead of letting them fall on her chest. He put his face against them, kissing them, occasionally licking her nipples as he plowed into Penny's cunt.

Her pussy lips clenched around his dick, greasing a tight grip that just made Jason want to fuck her harder. Penny was so wet, showing off her Poseidon heritage, that it was easy to go fast despite the tightness. With each deep thrust a little bit of liquid was coming out of the daughter of the sea.

Jason leaned back up and released her tits. He was mesmerized to watch as they bounced and moved about as he fucked her. It turned Penny on to know how attractive he found her tits in her current state. She reached one hand up to play with her left breast, seeming to turn on Jason even more to watch her play with herself.

Her other hand moved down, rubbing her clit as she felt her orgasm coming near after the foreplay and now sex. Penny bit her lip as she tried to hold off the feeling, to let it build up. But finally she burst, giving out a loud yell as she came, squirting out of her cunt as her walls tightened around Jason.

Jason pushes further inside of her and kept fucking her making Penny just scream louder as she kept being pleasured even as she came. Finally though as she was calming down though she felt Jason finishing. He grunted as he did a few final thrusts, before pulling out of her. He jerked his dick off a few times and came, covering her stomach and tits with his cum.

Penny gasped as the cum reacted with her, she felt satisfied having been fucked but she wanted more. She knew another round should satisfy her enough to make her able to control herself.

"Like what you see?" Penny said as she brought her hands up to her breasts, massaging the cum into them to make them shine with the cum on them.

"You are a dirty little slut." Jason said as he towered over her, staring at her playing with her tits.

Penny grinned and rolled over, sticking her ass in the air, "You haven't played with this yet." She said as she wiggled her butt.

Jason's hands started to squeeze her ass, massaging her ass and thighs which just made Penny feel good. But he quickly moved into position, his dick at her asshole this time.

Penny didn't try anal much but she knew she could do it. The sensation of cum on her stomach and back made her decide to let him do it as he pushed his wet dick inside of her ass.

Lucky part of having the monsters venom in her was that it felt amazing to have her ass fucked. In no time he was thrusting full speed as Penny moaned. Jason grabbed some of her dark hair and pulled back on it, making Penny lift her head up as his other hand played with her tits.

Penny squeezed her ass and immediately got the reaction she wanted as Jason grunted out louder at it tightening. He kept going even as she smiled at how she just made it feel better.

A few moments later though he reached his end. Jason came, emptying himself inside of Penny's asshole. He put his hands on her ass as he finished, using that to hold himself in place till he was sure that he was done cumming before he pulled out.

Penny flipped over, satisfied now and more me less able to control herself, even though she still felt slutty.

"That was something fun to do." She said, still not fully in control of her personality.

"Ya it was." Jason said, the pink glow in his eyes dimming. "We should do it again one time."

He moved to lay next to her on the bed, Penny covered and filled with cum.

 **So Penny lost control and now Jason has been added to the mix. I have an idea for whats next but I would like to know what you want next so leave a review and I will try and work it in.**

 **Again, guys will not appear often, just wanted to try it and see what people think of it.**


	8. Afterwards

Penny story

 **Discord code: qHjmvg2 The code starts with q as in queue in case there is any confusion.**

Penny entered Pipers room later that evening to find the daughter of Aphrodite laying on her bed. She hadn't changed from earlier, still wearing her mini skirt and t-shirt she had on when she dropped Penny off at Jason's.

"So the plan was to have me fuck him?" Penny said as she sat on the edge of Piper's bed, feeling a bit angry now that all of the hormonal effects have worn off.

Piper signed, "At least let me explain before you get all angry."

Penny was already angry but decided to listen as Piper leaned up.

"We found out the monsters venom in you works stronger the more it is resisted. Like Chinese finger cuffs. The more you resist it the stronger it is and more difficult it will be to cure you." Piper said.

"So you want me to stop resisting then? Just accept the way it is and be happy I'm a girl?" Penny said.

"Optimistically ya. But we know you are resisting. Annabeth says how you still are heavily struggling even around just her. So we all figured you would benefit if you started telling more people about what happened." Piper replied.

"I know I know. That's why I went to Jason's in the first place."

"I used the cum to help push you over that edge so you would do what you did. Your body is willing you to be bisexual. You might be able to satisfy your cravings due to Annabeth having a dick, but you will still have those urges now as a girl." Piper said.

Penny thought about it and knew it was true. She did find it satisfying when Annabeth would fuck her long and hard. It was still odd to her to enjoy feeling being spread and plowed into, but it felt good.

"Ok ok. But couldn't you have told me the plan before hand so I at least knew?" Penny said.

"Where would be the fun in that?" Piper replied with a devilish grin, "Besides, it was enjoyable wasn't it?"

Penny blushed, not wanting to admit that it was very good. Jason was amazing at it.

"You don't need to say anything. I've been with Jason so I know how he is," Piper said making Penny blush more, "But I will promise that I won't do that again with other guys. Girls…"

"Girls are a bit different." Penny agreed.

"Out of curiosity, did our theory work? After you gave in and fucked him a few times did you notice the cum effecting you less?" Piper said, seriously trying to understand.

"Hmm…" Penny thought, "I would say yes. After a few times I felt like I could control myself again."

"Good! That means we were right. The more you accept and not resist the less cum will have an effect on you and you will become more of a normal girl." Piper said.

Penny wasn't so sure if she wanted to be a normal girl. But she figured she didn't really have a choice if this was how the magic of it worked.

"I also noticed Jason's eyes glowing pink. Is that some new power I have?" Penny asked.

"Probably. It's possible the venom gives you an aura that makes others more willing to have sex with you to satisfy its needs. Hmm I wonder if we can teach you to control it. I've taught a lot of sisters to control other forms of sex magic." Piper told her.

"Control it? Wouldn't that mean I could seduce whoever I wanted? Or use it to keep others from trying to seduce me?" Penny said our of curiosity.

"Well yes. If you could control it."

That would be fun, Penny thought, maybe make this transformation worth it if she could use it on others to her benefit.

Penny sighed, "Ok I get why you did what you did. But don't do that again."

"I won't with another guy." Piper relied.

Penny glared at her but Piper just smiled.

"Fine fine. That's good enough." Penny got to stand up.

"Oh Penny, we can start lessons whenever. Also will you still talk to Jason?" Piper asked.

Penny thought for a moment, "Yes I will. It was nice to have a friend again."

"Do you think you will do what you did today again?" Piper said, a wicked look in her eyes.

"…I don't know." Was all Penny would reply as she walked away.

 **Time Skip**

Penny and Annabeth were relaxing at the bank of the creek, having spent their afternoon together in the woods where they could be alone.

Both girls enjoyed the privacy, not having to hide as they cuddled and held hands. Talked openly about everything. Penny filled Annabeth in on all that happened and came to an agreement that they wouldn't do that again with Penny and a guy until she was much more willing naturally.

Penny also told Annabeth about the idea of taking lessons to control her powers. Annabeth seemed to like this, encouraging Penny to find some new hot girls to test it out on. Making Penny wonder how much of her powers she already used on Annabeth without meaning to.

After awhile both girls laid down, Penny holding Annabeth as they just relaxed.

"If part of what I need to do is accept what happened," Penny said breaking the silence, "Maybe I should start with you."

Annabeth tilted her head to look at Penny, a bit confused on what she meant. Penny after all already shared everything with her.

Penny leaned forward and kissed her girlfriend, both of them enjoying the way the others soft lips felt against each other. After a few moments Penny pulled back.

"One blowjob. You can't finish on me since I can't control it yet. But I'll give you one." Penny said.

Annabeth thought for a minute, "Are you sure?"

"I need to accept what has happened to me. And I want to make you feel good. Make you moan due to me." Penny said as she leaned forward to kiss Annabeth's neck.

They moved their position as Annabeth lifted her ass off the ground, sliding her sweatpants down along with her compression shorts she had on to help her hide her dick. She clearly didn't need much to get her ready as she was already rock hard and dick at attention.

Penny lowered herself down, opening her mouth wide and slowly engulfed Annabeth's dick. Annabeth instantly bit her lip, enjoying the feeling of the wet mouth around her cock.

Penny put her hands on Annabeths hips, slowly moving them down to grab at what she could of Annabeths ass as the blonde sat on the ground, happily receiving her blowjob.

Annabeth let out a moan as Penny started to swirl her tongue, knowing exactly how to please a dick from her own personal experience. She used her tongue to stimulate Annabeth's sensitive spots, flicking the tip of her tongue over the tip of Annabeths dick.

The moans she was getting just encouraged Penny more. Made her happier, even if she wasn't entirely sure about sucking dick yet, she was sure that making Annabeth happy was one of the best feelings she could have.

One of Penny's free hands roamed up, grabbed one of Annabeth's boobs through her shirt, squeezing the ample sized tits. Annabeth quickly pulled her shirt and bra over her tits, letting Penny directly touch her breasts just as both of them wanted.

Annabeth wanted to reach for Penny's tits, she always loved how she had a girlfriend with even bigger tits than her own. But she didn't want to mess with Penny, she wanted to let Penny lead this whole thing.

Penny started to bob her head more and more, causing Annabeth to moan even louder as her dick was engulfed over and over by Penny's full lips. Annabeths hands roamed over Penny's hair, moving through her raven hair locks.

"Oh gods it feels so good…" Annabeth moaned out.

Penny opened her eyes to look up at Annabeth, savoring the way her face was twisted as she was being filled with pleasure. The way her mouth opened and sounds escaped her lips, how her chest moved with her shaky breaths.

Meanwhile Annabeth opened her eyes to look at Penny, locking eyes between green and grey. The way Penny's mouth was shaped in such a perfect dick sucking way turned on Annabeth even more, made her desire to dominate and fuck Penny even more than usual. To sees Penny's mouth as she plowed her pussy.

But Annabeth resisted, just watching how Penny's face looked as she sucked dick so expertly despite lack of complete experience.

"I'm-im close," Annabeth warned her.

Penny backed off, removing her mouth, using one hand to jerk the saliva covered dick, "How do you want to do this wise girl?"

Annabeth smirked at the nickname but quickly moaned as Penny's thumb rubbed over her tip, "I'll do it-In my own mouth."

That turned Penny on as she wanted to see her girlfriend do that act of flexibility. She stopped as Annabeth leaned forward.

Annabeth curled up, happy with how flexible she was as she was able to easily take her own dick in her mouth. She tasted Penny's saliva all over her dick and that just made Annabeth whimper in happiness as she sucked herself.

With a few last bobs of her head she felt herself cum, filling up her own mouth as Penny bit her lip and happily watched.

"Gods that's so fucking hot. I need you to do this more often for me." Penny said.

Annabeth, with a sense of satisfaction at that comment, uncurled, her tits no longer pushed against her own stomach as she laid flat.

She promptly swallowed all of the cum and pulled up her sweatpants and boxers, careful to make sure none got on Penny as per their deal. Then she readjusted her shirt and bra to fit properly and not show off what they just did.

Penny moved to lay next to Annabeth, letting Annabeth nuzzle up against her.

"How was that? Feel ok?" Annabeth asked.

"It was nice to pleasure you. To see you so happy." Penny admitted.

"Baby steps," Annabeth said, "I'm proud of you."

Penny smiled, "Maybe later on we can do more than that. Won't lie, that did get me very turned on."

Annabeth smirked, "Such a tease seaweed brain." As she kissed Penny on the cheek, and the two proceeded to stay cuddling for as long as they could.

 **Short chapter to address last chapter. I will not delete it, Jason will appear again, so will other guys. But do not worry, guys will be quite rare but will still occur now and then.**

 **Leave a review for any ideas or what not.**

 **Also in case you did not see it, I made a discord. Feel free to join it, here is the code to those that want it:**

 **qHjmvg2 The code starts with q as in queue in case there is any confusion.**


	9. A Divine Visitor

**AN at end**

Penny Pov

Penny was annoyed. Dinner before as Percy had been lonely, but being lonely was better than being at the Hermes table.

It wasn't as overcrowded as before the wars, but there was still plenty of unclaimed children for now. Penny knee the gods would get to them. But for her? Poseidon didn't know about her and without revealing her identity he couldn't claim her. And no other god would so Penny was stuck at the Hermes cabin until she could turn back.

She knew she was considered odd. The gods claimed children faster now due to the deal with Percy. The fact she had been at camp for awhile without being claimed was something she knew people talked about.

Penny felt a bit bad when she heard the conch horn blow, signifying the end of dinner and to head to the camp fire. She at least loved the camp fire. She usually got to talk with Annabeth there as it wasn't a secret the two were friends. Besides that though Penny hadn't talked to many other people yet, finding it hard to develop friendships.

"Alright! Let's all line up!" Travis yelled out. All the Hermes kids cheered loudly as they marched off.

Penny sighed and followed along. She looked at the woods as they walked, noticing a faint pink glow.

' _Not a good sign…_ ' Penny thought. She could feel the power from the glow and could feel it beckoning her closer.

"I'll be right back." She said to her cabin mates. None of them seemed to notice.

Penny ran off to the woods, following the glow until she was deep enough that the trees blocked her view of the camp fire. The pink glow bursted, and suddenly a women was standing there.

"Hello Penny," Aphrodite said, "Or is it still Percy?"

Penny was stunned. Did the gods know of what happened to her?

"Lady Aphrodite," Penny said as she bowed. Last goddess to mess with was Aphrodite, "What do I owe the pleasure?"

The bowing seemed to amuse Aphrodite based on how she got closer and pulled up Penny. Talking to Aphrodite always made Penny nervous. It was hard to focus when she was around due to her beauty.

Currently she took the form of about a 28 year old. She had light brunette hair, and sky blue eyes. Her fair skin was emphasized by the white Greek dress she wore, which also emphasized all of her curves.

"I find your new situation so interesting. It's so cute seeing you and Annabeth handle it." Aphrodite admitted.

Penny huffed, of course Aphrodite found its funny what was happening.

"Does my Dad know what happened? Surely you can help me can't you? Turn me back?" Penny asked fast.

"Calm down young one," Aphrodite ordered in her silky smooth voice. Penny didn't know if it was charmspeak but she felt herself relax.

"Your father does not know. None of the gods do. I've blocked them from knowing. They just think you are another demigod that's they did not sire." Aphrodite said.

"What? Why are you blocking them from knowing? Let my Dad help." Penny said angrily.

"Do you want them to know? Gods cannot interfere directly. Technically this is an accident you had with a monster. Do you expect gods to help every time one of their children fight a monster? Did your Dad help you every fight? No. Demigods must work on their own." Aphrodite said.

Penny growled. It was true. But it still sucked.

"Besides," Aphrodite continued, "If they all knew, then people at camp would know. And I take it you don't want that yet."

"Ya…that's true." Penny admitted.

"Good. So I will keep blocking them from knowing and I'll keep an eye on what happens."

Penny backed away a step to clear her head. "Why are you here?"

"I can't directly interfere. At least in the sense of turning you back. But I can do something. I came to tell you I will help and you will have my blessing." The goddess told the demigoddess.

"Your blessing?" Penny asked confused.

Aphrodite shook her head and laughed, "Head back to the camp fire young one. I just wanted you to know that I am here for you. I'll visit you again soon."

With that she disappeared, leaving Penny in the dark woods.

***skip***

Penny was sitting at the camp fire, almost forgetting about the meeting with the goddess as she sat next to Annabeth. She couldn't lean in close like how she wanted, but being with her was still nice.

A few songs later the camp fire suddenly roared, turning from gold to pink. Everyone gasped as they turned towards Penny.

' _Oh no. What have you done Aphrodite,_ ' Penny thought.

Penny looked down. Her t-shirt and jeans were replaced by a blue Greek dress, with green trimmings on it. The dress had a deep v-neck, showing off her enormous chest. The end of the dress was mid thigh, which when paired with the heels she now had on drew attention to her legs. Penny couldn't see, but she bet she had make up on her face as well.

"No way…she didn't…" Piper whispered, stunned.

Chiron spoke up, "At last it is decided. Penny, daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love, beauty, and lust."

Penny heard a voice in her head, ' _You wanted to be claimed, to have a home. Now you have one._ '

 **So some plot developments to move the story forward. Penny moving into a new cabin.**

 **For this I will be using OC's as just Penny Piper and Drew in one cabin would be odd. To those that do not like OC's do not worry, they will not be main characters, just used to make the cabin feel alive and not so empty. With that being said, submit an OC you want and maybe I will use that person in the story for the minor roles OC's will take.**

 **As always enjoy, leave a review, or use the discord to talk. Code:** **qHjmvg2**


	10. New Cabin, Special Visitor

Penny chapter

Third person POV

What happened next was a whirlwind. The campfire ended soon after and Penny was whisked away with the Aphrodite cabin. She found it hard to keep up with them in the laced up heels she had on, as well as the dress after her claiming. They all seemed nice and were crowding her, telling her about how nice it is she knows her parentage, to have a place at camp.

But Penny was just confused. When Aphrodite said she would help this is not what Penny expected. Penny kept her thoughts to herself, not wanting to curse Aphrodite and get punished herself.

To Pipers credit she was able to lie well. As they went back to the cabin she talked about how they would put her in her own room. The magic cabins would be able to grow on the inside, ensuring every camper had their own room. Not a large one, but Piper told her it would work. She did however have to share a bathroom with a few other Aphrodite daughters, something that Penny was unsure if she should be excited or nervous about.

After all that happened the rest of the cabin went to bed, giving Penny her space. It was just Piper and Penny in her room, Piper showing her a few things.

"In the dresser you'll find some clothes. They are enchanted to be sure to fit you," Piper said as she glanced at Penny, "Maybe a bit tighter than you normally like but they will fit."

"I have no clue what happened," Penny whispered so others wouldn't hear them with the door open, "Suddenly I was claimed by your Mom…"

"Our Mom," Piper interrupted her, glancing at the open door, "Our mom now. Keep that in mind. If people find out…it would be a lot of explaining what you are doing here."

"She appeared to me right before the camp fire. Told me she would help or something. Talk to me again soon." Penny whispered.

Piper stood and was deep in thought before shaking her head, "Mom works in weird ways. Let's talk tomorrow. Get some rest now. Tomorrow morning before breakfast being a new camper we are supposed to meet and talk so I'll see you then."

"Thanks. For the help with everything." Penny said as Piper was about to leave.

Piper turned back, "No problem. If you need me I'll be in my room. May be a bit busy with Drew being in there too." Piper winked at Penny before heading off, no doubt to fuck Drew.

Penny laid down on the bed. The room wasn't too big. A bed and a nightstand, with a dresser. Some walking room. Of course a mirror that was over the whole back of the door, letting her see the room easily. Not like Percy's room, but it would work.

Penny laid in thought when suddenly she felt a presence appear. Sure enough a small flash of light and there was Aphrodite, still in her white Greek dress.

Penny jumped up, and almost fell over as she wasn't used to the laced heels she had on which unbalanced her, "What the hell was that?" Penny said in a quiet voice.

Aphrodite waved her hand, "Don't worry about noise. Rooms are sound proof if the doors closed. What it was, was helping you."

"Helping? To claim me? That just makes the situation harder to explain and-"

Aphrodite interrupted, "You wanted a home. Now you have one. With my blessing no one will be able to tell you aren't my daughter."

"But-" Penny started.

Aphrodite continued, ignoring the girl, "Don't worry. I have it covered. I have an interest in you and you will be fine. When you are done with this whole gender bender deal you will be fine. You will go back to your old cabin and be fine." She said in a slightly dismissing tone.

Penny bit her tongue, wanting to make sure she didn't offend Aphrodite. If the goddess took an interest in her there wasn't much else she could do for now.

Aphrodite took the silence as agreement, "Good. Now then my payment for the help." She said happily.

Both girls looked at each other, one teen and one adult. Aphrodite clapped her hands and suddenly her clothes disappeared. The beauty of Aphrodite made all of Penny's thoughts suddenly stutter. She stopped worrying and was mesmerized with Aphrodites beauty. She had never seen a sexier person in her life.

Aphrodite walked slowly towards Penny, letting her hips sway, letting Penny drink in the sight of her naked form. When Aphrodite got to Penny she put her hands on Penny's waist.

"I want in on it. I see how much you fuck. I want some." Aphrodite said with lust in her voice, "I will keep being your patron, helping you. And in turn I get to bed you. Is that ok?"

Penny wasn't sure what to say. She didn't like the way it was worded, Aphrodite bedding her. But being able to be with the goddess of beauty and lust? She couldn't turn that down.

"Y-yes," Penny agreed.

Aphrodite smiled, leaning down to kiss the girl in front of her. They made out as Penny was still stunned on the spot, no doubt Aphrodite using extra magic to keep her so stunned. Aphrodites hands moved up, sliding the blue Greek dress off of Penny's shoulders, letting it fall down to her ankles.

Underneath Penny had on lacy blue underwear, but the outfit left Penny braless. Her breathing hitched as both of the goddesses hands grasped her chest, her thumbs rubbing over her nipples. The magic seemed to lessen as Penny found herself able to move again, her own hands raising to grab Aphrodites breasts.

Penny nearly moaned as she felt the tits in front of her. Aphrodites were perfect, the perfect mix of firmness and softness that made Penny go wild with desire. She felt her pussy getting wet, soaking her lacy underwear she had on.

Aphrodite broke the kiss and backed up a step, surprising the stunned Penny, "We need one more thing before we can continue."

Penny was still in a state mesmerized by Aphrodite. Her thoughts clouded, not fully forming. Before she could figure out how to ask what there was another flash.

"Penny!" She heard a voice. Annabeths, "And Aphrodite? What did you do?!" She started to question angrily.

Aphrodite was in no mood to answer questions now. She wanted to be satisfied. Annabeth kept asking questions but with a wave of the goddesses hand she silenced. Aphrodite used her magic to attack Annabeth's mind, making it unable of forming sentences. For the night she would serve just as a sex toy, for the goddess and Penny.

With another wave of her hand Annabeth was naked, her dick rock hard and pointing straight ahead, ready for sex. Annabeth turned and looked at Penny, in just her lacy underwear and high heels. With a leap Annabeth collided on her, pushing her down to the bed as Aphrodite hungrily watched.

Being the goddess of sex she didn't just get pleasure from having sex herself, but also from watching others do it. Annabeth in her new mental state wasted no time. She didn't even get Penny's lacy panties off, instead she pushed Penny's legs up, spreading them as she pushed the underwear aside. With a thrust Annabeth had herself embedded inside of Penny, both of them moaning under Aphrodites effects.

Normally Penny would want to be warmed up more, but as it was she didn't need that. She moaned loudly as Annabeth started to thrust, feeling a dick filling her up just made the new faux-Aphrodite daughter arch her back as she felt pleasure go through her.

Aphrodite rubbed her pussy as she watched, loving to see the couple so enthralled with lust as they did the deed. She was content to watch as she sat neck to them on the bed, watching Penny's tits bounce as she got pounded into, watch Penny's cunt stretch out around Annabeths dick, clenching the Athenians dick. Annabeths own tits bounced as she frantically fucked, filling up her girlfriend.

Penny looked as if she was trying to say something, but in her own current state under Aphrodites effects and having her pussy jack hammered by Annabeth she wasn't able to say anything. Instead she just kept moaning loudly, not holding back at all. On the other hand Annabeth didn't attempt to do anything but yell as she felt Penny's cunt squeeze her dick, being unable to speak even if they weren't fucking.

Aphrodite used her spare hand to grab Penny's breasts, making the raven haired girl shudder under the touch of the goddess. One of her own hands shot up, squeezing one of Aphrodites tits in return, something that made Aphrodite grin. She leaned forward to let Penny kneed her breasts as she was being fucked.

Maybe it was a result from how fast she was going, or from Aphrodites presence. But whatever it was both girls found themselves nearing their end fast. Magic seemed to tether them together as both came at the same time, the couple yelling out as they finished. Annabeth shot rope after rope or cum into Penny's pussy as Penny clenched on Annabeth's dick, milking it dry of all of its cum. Annabeths tongue hung out of her mouth as she was overcome by the feeling.

Seconds later Annabeth pulled out of Penny and moved aside. However Aphrodites magic ensured that she was instantly hard again, balls full of more cum.

"That was fun to watch," Aphrodite said as Penny panted, lowering her legs that were held up as she was fucked. She still had her underwear and laced heels on, making it through the fucking in that.

"Now then, my turn." Aphrodite said with a grin.

She grabbed Penny, pushing her legs back up again. Penny gasped as she was folded back up, her knees touching her shoulders as her lower body was angled upwards. Aphrodite looked down, staring at Penny's pussy as she moved the underwear aside, drinking in the sight of her cunt, currently filled with Annabeths cum.

Annabeth was to the side waiting, as if frozen by Aphrodites powers. No doubt frozen while Aphrodite took her time enjoying Penny in the position she was. The hand that moved Penny's underwear aside rubbed Penny's clit lightly, making Penny groan as she felt more pleasure.

Penny helped out by looping her arms around her legs, holding them up to keep herself in her folded position. She looked down to see the blue underwear pushed to the side, feeling Aphrodites fingers rubbing delicate circles on her clit. Penny bit her lip, enjoying the feeling going through her.

"In…inside…" Penny got out. Her voice a small whimper, nearly begging.

Aphrodite grinned as she moved up, using her powers to give herself a dick as well. Just looking at it made Penny's mouth near water from the shear beauty Aphrodite emanated. With a slow push Aphrodite moved her dick into Penny's pussy, filling up what previously Annabeth had been inside of.

Aphrodites speed increased, making Penny a moaning mess as she was fucked again. Her pussy not only wet from herself but also from Annabeths cum made it easy for Aphrodite to thrust inside of the teen girl.

As they fucked Penny curled her head forward into Aphrodites shoulders, kissing the goddesses flawless skin as the divine being was thrusting. Penny kept moaning as she kissed Aphrodites body, unable to hold it back with how good Aphrodite was.

It was no surprise to her that she came fast, after only a few moments Penny yelled out as she felt her pussy squirting. There was a satisfying feeling hearing Aphrodites moans change as Penny's pussy squeezed tighter around the goddess, pleasuring even Aphrodite herself.

"I get why Annabeth can't get enough of this," Aphrodite said between groans of pleasure, "You are simply built for pleasure."

Penny squealed at the compliment, in her current state she just felt pride at having Aphrodite compliment her as she plowed her cunt. Penny adjusted her grip on her legs to keep them pulled up, making sure they didn't get in Aphrodite's way. At the same time Penny arched her back, the feeling of still being thrusted into despite just orgasming creating even more pleasure for her.

Aphrodites dick slid in and out of Penny's tight hole. Penny always thought Annabeth was the best fit for her, but nothing compared to the goddess of sex herself. Aphrodite had the perfect dick, rubbing Penny's inner walls in all of the right ways.

Penny felt amazing to Aphrodite, and as the teen approached her second orgasm Aphrodite felt her own approaching. Penny wasn't sure if it was just the goddesses skill, magic, or coincidence, but they both came at the same time.

Aphrodite gave out a loud moan as she felt her dick pulse, shooting her cum inside of Penny's quivering pussy. Penny herself screamed out as she felt both herself orgasming and cum filling her up again, the warm feeling in her gut filling her mind.

When they both stopped Aphrodite stepped back, moving back so when Penny looked down she could see a full view of Aphrodites dick. On the milfs body it looked enticing along with her big natural tits, her hourglass figure, and flawless skin complexion.

"Don't just stare. Why don't you try a taste? Clean me off from all 3 of our signs of lust." Aphrodite said, her voice washing over Penny's mind.

Penny barely even registered her movements. She released her legs, unfolding herself. With slow motions she slid off the bed, squatting down in front of Aphrodite. It took her a few moments to get her balance, squatting on her large laced heels not being the easiest for her who wasn't used to heels at all. But she finally managed it.

Now facing Aphrodite's still hard dick she couldn't help herself as she listened to Aphrodites words, to clean her off. Her dick was currently covered in both her own cum, Penny's juices, and the leftover cum from Annabeth's turn. Penny opened her mouth and moved forward taking Aphrodites cock into her mouth, letting a small moan out as her tongue ran along the tip.

"Annabeth dear, come closer." Aphrodite said, unfreezing they Athena daughter.

Annabeth obeyed the goddess, no higher level thought going through her head besides her own lust and desires. Annabeth moved closer to the other two women, listening to Penny's throat as she slobbered all over Aphrodites amazing cock. Penny had pushed aside her underwear once again and was rubbing her clit furiously, the movement after such powerful fuckings causing cum to leak out of her pussy and onto the floor.

"Don't let her waste any Annabeth," Aphrodite said as she grabbed Annabeths hair with one hand, pushing her head down so the mindless whore could see the cum on the ground.

It didn't take more than that before the blonde teen was on the ground, licking up the combined cum of herself and Aphrodite. Penny barely seemed to react to Annabeths head under her pussy as she kept rubbing herself while using her mouth to please Aphrodite the best she could. Penny let out another moan at the taste of Aphrodites dick, even without being covered in so much Penny knew it naturally would taste amazing.

The 3 girls remained that way for some time. Aphrodite groping her own tits as she enjoyed the female beauty squatting before her, greedily sucking her dick. Penny herself doing her best to please Aphrodite, using skills she picked up while she's been a girl to do that. She would go as deep as she could, suck to create suction with her lips and then use her tongue to actively lick along the length and tip of Aphrodite dick. Anything she could to make the goddess proud.

"Your mouth feels so good," Aphrodite giggled, "If I didn't know better I would have thought you were always a girl."

Meanwhile Annabeth was below Penny, enjoying the cum leaking out of her girlfriend as Penny rubbed herself. Once Annabeth finished licking up all that was on the floor like a cat she flipped up, latching her mouth around Penny's pussy and drove her tongue in to eat the cum out directly. Penny gave out a muffled yelp as she felt Annabeth energetically eating her pussy, Annabeths hands wondering all over Penny's body, squeezing her ass as she stayed squatting above her face.

Aphrodite looked down at Annabeth, who underneath all of the magic effects had a truly stupid face as she was busy only caring about tasting Penny's cunt. It almost made Penny unstable on her heels but she stayed upright and kept sucking on Aphrodites dick. Annabeth shook her head as she kept greedily and lustily eating Penny out, causing Penny to give deep moans into Aphrodites cock.

"Here you go Penny," Aphrodite said as she closed her eyes, enjoying the work of the lips around her, "Drink it all up."

Pennys eyes went wide as she realized what was happening. Her ass was being roughly squeezed while a tongue pushed deep into her pussy, and now she felt Aphrodites dick cumming inside her mouth. Penny couldn't begin to describe the flavor of the cum, tasting the most perfect of anything she's ever had in her life, Aphrodite living up to all the hype about her.

Penny let out loud noises as she was pleasured and tasted the goddesses cum. When Aphrodite stopped and moved back Penny was sad when she swallowed the last bit. Penny tried to stand up but Annabeths grip was strong, keeping Penny in the position she was, not wanting to stop tasting her. Penny leaned back, leaning against the bed to help balance herself as Annabeth kept viscously eating her pussy.

"Both of you, stand up." Aphrodite commanded.

The authority of the goddess hit both girls as they stood up, turning towards her. Annabeth still was out of control and although she stood, she wasn't done yet. She grabbed Penny's tits with one hand while the other squeezed Penny's ass, kissing the side of her neck.

"To reward you for the sex and blowjob, I figured why not use my powers to restore something to you," Aphrodite said as she snapped her fingers.

Light appeared around Penny's pussy and when it went away Penny gasped, she had a dick back. Her own dick.

"How?" Penny asked astonished, "How did you do th-" She was cut off as Annabeth noticed, happily grabbing the dick in her hand and stroking Penny, making Penny moan at the feeling she had missed.

"I'm a goddess. It'll go away since I can't permanently fix your situation. The venom would just undo the changes. But it can last long enough to let you enjoy your dear Annie again." Aphrodite said with a glint in her eyes.

Penny felt her desires swell up, she had so much she wanted to do to Annabeth. So much to experience again while she had the chance. Penny looked at the blonde who was busy pushing her whole body against Penny's, feeling Annabeth's smooth skin and fatty tits against herself.

Penny grabbed Annabeth by the waist and pushed her down on the bed. Annabeth let out a yelp as she fell, surprised she was pushed away. She reached out to try and grab Penny's dick but before she could Penny had straddled her chest. Sitting on Annabeth's busty chest she used one hand to grab the blondes hair to maneuver her head down. Luckily even without her brain power Annabeth's desires let her know what Penny was going for as she opened her mouth, suddenly having it filled up with Penny's dick.

Penny had wanted this for awhile. To feel Annabeth's lips around a dick again, feel her throat as that dick was thrusted into her mouth. And now Penny could do just that. She started to thrust faster and faster, pounding the teens throat who gagged due to the large dick in her mouth.

Annabeth didn't just lay there and take it however. As she felt her throat being pounded she reached up with her hands, squeezing Penny's DD cup tits. Penny didn't even care that her tits were being squeezed, having that reminder she was a girl. All she cared about was the fact she was feeling a blowjob by Annabeth again. Even if it was more of the thrusting doing work than Annabeth.

Annabeth started to hump the air, clearly wanting pleasure back to herself. Penny leaned back slightly using her spare hand to grasp Annabeths dick. She felt another hand there and looked back to see Aphrodite grinning as she helped penny stroke Annabeths dick. It wasn't much, but it made the blonde happy as she opened her mouth wider to moan while Penny kept thrusting.

The moan let some of Annabeths saliva leak out of her mouth, getting over her own face making her seem even dirtier to Penny. The sight drove Penny wild and she came quickly, being so unused to the stamina of having a dick.

Penny pushed her dick all the way inside of Annabeths mouth, making her nose touch Penny's stomach. Annabeth convulsed slightly as the dick was pushed so far down her throat, her eyes rolling back from the oxygen cut off. But she held together, squeezing Penny's boobs hard as she felt cum entering her mouth. Annabeth's slutty instincts made her moan as she felt the cum fill her mouth up, being shot directly down her throat.

Finally when Penny was done she backed off, pulling her dick out of Annabeths mouth who coughed and got cum and saliva even more over her face, making the usual proud Athena daughter look even more like a used slut with her messy hair.

"How was it?" Aphrodite asked as both of them stopping jerking Annabeth off, much to her dismay.

"Amazing…" Penny said dreamily. She quickly jumped back and got between Annabeths legs, ready to pound the blonde as Aphrodites magic already made her hard again. "Can you get this off?" Penny asked while tugging at Annabeths dick.

"Oh honey…that's her choice to do," Aphrodite teasingly said, "Annabeth dear, do you want to take off your dick?"

Annabeth wasn't capable of responding and Aphrodite knew that. The blonde just thrusted into the air with a stupid grin on her face.

"I guess that's your answer." Aphrodite said acting innocent.

Penny huffed, accepting she wouldn't get to fuck Annabeths pussy this time. Maybe another time. However Annabeth still had another hole she could try. Penny lined her dick up with Annabeths asshole, and quickly pushed inside. Instantly Penny and Annabeth moaned loudly, Penny enjoying the feeling of a tight squeeze around a dick, Annabeth enjoying a dick inside of her.

Aphrodite moved next to Annabeth, she stayed in a doggy position and pushed her ass out towards Penny. Aphrodite had shifted back, giving Penny a view of her ass and pussy while Penny fucked the dick girl. Penny didn't waste the opportunity as she used the hand on the side of Aphrodite to squeeze the goddesses ass, feeling her body as she kept thrusting.

Annabeth's asshole was tight around Penny's dick, squeezing the meat rod as it plowed her ass. Annabeth moaned loudly and arched her back, pushing her tits up in the air. Penny grabbed her own boobs with her spare hand, fondling her nipples as she fucked Annabeth, enjoying watching the blondes tits bounce as they fucked.

Penny used her hand and pushed her thumb inside Aphrodites asshole while she used 2 fingers to push inside of Aphrodites pussy. Penny pumped them inside of the goddess's holes.

Annabeth kept writhing as she was fucked, feeling the pleasure Penny was giving her. With her hands she grabbed her own dick and jerked herself off, using both hands to do it. Penny watched as Annabeths arms pushed her tits together while she did this.

"You two are so much fun to watch," Aphrodite said as she turned her head to grin at Penny, "I should visit more often." She finished with a moan.

"Our, ah, pleasure." Penny got out between moans.

"I bet so. Now let's finish her off." Aphrodite spoke as she leaned over and kissed Annabeth.

Annabeth screamed into the kiss as Aphrodites energy easily flooded her. Annabeth thrust her hips into the air as she started to cum, shooting out of her dick. Given Penny's position with her leaning forward it got all over Penny, some getting up to her face but most of it covering the lower half of her tits. Penny gasped as she felt herself get soaked by it.

Then the magic in Annabeth spread, seeping into Penny. Penny couldn't help herself as she too came, being more contained as she just filled up Annabeths asshole. Both teens afterward were panting messes but Aphrodite wasn't done quite yet and instantly made them hard again.

"Don't…know," Penny huffed, "How much…longer."

"Just a bit more. Then you can rest." Aphrodite said while grinning.

After that the 3 rotated positions. Penny did one more go at Annabeth, this time having Annabeth lay on her stomach so she could grope the blondes ass as she pounded into her, enjoying Annabeths amazing bubbly ass.

After that Aphrodite laid down, having Penny get on top and ride the goddess who grew a dick again. Penny felt her ass stretch as she balanced on her heels and rode Aphrodite, still having the lacy underwear on. Meanwhile Annabeth sat on Aphrodites face, having her ass cleaned out after the 2 cum loads she had received, making out with Penny the entire time.

After that ended, with Penny and Annabeth cumming on Aphrodites stomach, Aphrodite in Penny's ass. Once that finished Penny's dick wore off, her exhaustion setting even more in. But Aphrodite wanted one more thing.

"Us two will share your pussy. Then you can rest." Aphrodite declared.

They laid Penny down on the bed, ripping off her underwear at long last as both girls got between her legs. With a bit of maneuvering they both filled up her pussy and fucked the raven haired girl crazy.

Penny didn't remember much more after that. Just her being groped by 4 hands, tongues entering her mouth, 2 dicks plowing her cunt. Penny wasn't even sure when she finally passed out, falling asleep with Annabeth next to her while Aphrodite grinned. The goddess satisfied took one last look at the cum soaked couple before teleporting away.

 **After I finished this chapter I realized this is my longest chapter to date. I cut out a lot of stuff, like a lot. But even then it is my longest chapter so I am proud of that. Hope you all enjoy and leave any reviews or message me any ideas you have. Similarly I have a discord for this, code is qHjmvg2 so feel free to stop by there as well.**

 **My current ideas for going forward is to work in the rest of the 7 as well as Reyna, Thalia, and the other big characters. Besides that I also plan on keeping Aphrodite as a big character, so if you have any thoughts or ideas related to that let me know.**


End file.
